¿What I Like About You?
by Lali Evans
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que me gusta de ti? Pregúntenle a Ginny Weasley, la singular y a Harry Potter, el gran famoso. Comedia Romántica GH grandes.
1. Chapter 1

▄▀▄**¿****What I like About You?**▄▀▄

**1º¿Qué es lo que me gusta de ti?**

Tomó su lápiz labial y recorrió sus finos labios con él. Un poco de maquillaje en cada pómulo, algo de sombra azul en cada pálido párpado y para finalizar algo de rimel en sus caídas pestañas.

Miró el rostro de su reflejo acabado y frunció los labios. Odiaba su rostro, surcado por pecas pelirrojas y odiaba su cuello, algo rojo por una maldita alergia a los pepinos.

Era una chica fea y nadie podía negárselo. No tenía novios y sus últimos ligues habían sido de lástima o de plata. Patético, pensó.

-Eres un asco.-se dijo a sí misma limpiando su cara con un pañuelo-Por más que te vistas de seda, mona quedas.

-Y por más que te pintes a lo payaso o a lo ramera, linda quedas-dijo su mejor amiga tras ella sonriéndole-No sé por que eres tan cabezota, pero ya quisiera yo tener tu cabello y tus ojos atrapantes.

La aludida se volteó rodando los ojos y dejó el baño con paso apresurado hacia su armario.

-¡Ojos atrapantes..ja!

-¿Tienes una cita de trabajo hoy?-gritó su amiga desde el baño

-¡Si! Y no debo llegar tarde, de lo contrario me comeré otro discurso de mi jefa de "No llegar tarde a tus obligaciones, maldita desagradecida".

Wendy Larson, una rubia castaña de ojos negros brillantes, sacó la cara por el umbral del baño y soltó una risotada.

-¿Por qué no renuncias de una buena vez? Tienes todo para conseguirte algo mejor.

-¿Qué?Hermosura e inteligencia.. ¡Por favor!-pidió la chica llena de sarcasmo-No soy una botona, nunca fui primera en ninguna clase y hace meses que no tengo relaciones..No te burles de mí, señorita alabanzas.

Wendy, que era de estatura normal, unos 22 años y piel blanca como la nieve, volvió al tocador pegando un portazo. Su mal genio era algo para recordar también, cuando alguien la contradecía mucho.

-Esta enojada de nuevo..bah-masculló Ginny Weasley tendiendo varios conjuntos en su cama.-¿Rojo carmesí o crema pastel?...Mmm..creo que ninguno- hablaba con si misma en voz alta-Este es-tomó una remera gris con rayas blancas y un pantalón arrugado color negro-Formal & Sensual..mi marca personal.

Wendy salió del baño peinada pero con el pijama aún puesto, pasó de la pelirroja que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar aquella fiera de mujer que iba a elegir ropa.

-¡Vaya genio!-susurró entre labios

La rubia lo escuchó perfectamente y volteó con expresión mordaz.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Qué cual es mi problema?-repitió Wendy molesta y soltó las perchas de ropa-¡Tú y tu baja autoestima son mi problema! ¡Tú y tus victimizaciones de "No soy linda y nadie me mira" "Oh, pobre mí"! Me cansas y ya estoy hasta el tope de ti, Ginny Weasley-gritó sin aliento y se tiró en la cama para recuperarse.

La otra, incrédula, la miró sin entender y se recostó a su lado mirando al techo, pintado de un color gris apagado, al igual que todo el cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

-Qué me cansas con tus poses de víctima cuando no lo eres-explicó volteando a mirarla. Sus ojos negros estaban brillando más que nunca.-Dices que eres fea y no inteligente..te menos precias y eso me ha calado hasta hartarme, Ginny.

-Pero si sabes como soy..y..lo que opino de mí-terció mordiéndose el labio y mirándola apenada-Lamento si te cansé pero es como yo soy.

-No es como eres, es como actúas sobre tu apariencia-se levantó y apoyó su cabeza en un codo-Yo desearía ser como tú, Ginny..Hermosa, inteligente, con sentido del humor y espontánea pero no lo soy..y no valoras todo eso que tienes.

-Pero..pero..tú eres mejor que yo, no sé que me admiras-se quejó-Eres más inteligente y siempre he dicho que quisiera tener tu cuerpo.

-Pero no tengo tu carácter..soy una malhumorada.

Ginny asintió y Wendy le pegó con un almohadón.

-Bueno, algo pero..eso se puede solucionar…En cambio yo, soy una cabezotas y siempre dejo pasar las oportunidades que se me presentan.

-¿De amores?

-De lo que sea, de amores, de trabajo, de todo.-enumeró recordando aquel trabajo en Barbados que dejó pasar por no gustarle" el clima"-Busco tonta excusas que al final son..excusas nada más y me quedo estancada aquí como siempre.

-Puede..pero eso también se puede cambiar-repuso encogiéndose de hombros. Se reincorporó y preguntó-¿Remera chocolate o gris?

-Mmm..chocolate-eligió Ginny con el dedo-¿Amigas de nuevo?

-Sí, pero no te subestimes de nuevo-amenazó Wendy con los brazos en jarra.

Aquel departamento era el mejor de todo el edificio, ocupando cuatro pisos consecutivos y armando una súper suite. Con muebles metálicos, pisos brillantes de madera, grifos en plata y ventanales de cristales traídos de quien sabe donde, era uno de los hogares más costosos de todo Londres según la revista"Quidditch a través de los tiempos" una compañía del libro.

Harry Potter, el jugador estrella de la liga de Inglaterra, se levantó aquella mañana por el sonido del despertador que marcaba las ocho pasadas. "Malditos compromisos" pensó entrando a la tina y dejando correr el agua espumosa con fragancia a limón.

Aquel joven había luchado mucho desde que comenzó a jugar en ligas menos a los 17 años hasta no parar y entrar a la liga nacional de Quidditch a los 20, siendo el buscador más joven en la historia del deporte. Y ahora era multimillonario, adorado por el público femenino y con una prometedora carrera.

¿Qué tenía que hacer aquella mañana? ¡Ah, si! ¡Ver a esa mujer que le habían recomendado en publicidad! Necesitaba mejor publicidad después de lo ocurrido. Era todo un malentendido que atentaba con destruir todo lo que había conseguido. ¡Y todo por esos malditos consejeros! Le habían dado, antes del partido contra Escocia, una poción de Efedrina para estimularlo en sus reflejos. Más rapidez y astucia, le habían dicho, siendo el mejor partido de Potter en toda la temporada.

Era cierto que estaba muy cansado y que por eso tardaba en hallar la snitch, pero la hallaba siempre de cualquier modo. Y sus reflejos eran excelentes.

Y los árbitros habían echo el test anti-doping luego del partido y lo habían detectado, sancionándolo con no jugar en cuatro partidos próximos que eran claves para ganar la copa de Europa.

¡Demonios! Y obvio que puso las cosas en claro y los dos consejeros deportivos fueron expulsados pero..¿y qué? A él ya le habían echo la fama de drogadicto y trucho en cuanto al juego, cosa que no le hacía gracia. Pasaba por las calles y los hombres lo miraban enojados, los niños pequeños desilusionados y las mujeres solo sonreían bobamente y decían" Creo en ti".

Cuando acabó de vestirse abrió el diario que su fiel lechuza buscaba cada mañana. Escupió el café al leer el titular principal.

_¿Potter cae en pique como su escoba en el partido contra Grecia?_

_El jugador estrella de la liga está arruinado y parece estar embrujado. En el día de ayer, la Confederación de Quidditch atentó con quitarle su licencia de vuelo sin el joven Potter no pide disculpas públicamente y brinda explicaciones requeridas por todo su público._

_Desde el incidente del test anti-doping, el jugador no ha querido dar entrevistas refugiándose en su departamento y en casa de amigos, alegando que quiere estar tranquilo hasta su próximo partido que será dentro de mucho tiempo._

La nota seguía hasta la página siguiente pero Harry tiró el diario de la mesa antes de seguir leyendo. Era absurdo y cierto a la vez. ¡No quería dar entrevistas por miedo a que se confundieran sus palabras, como siempre lo hacían! Odiaba la prensa y si no fuera por que quería recuperar su reputación, no iría en busca de su ayuda.

Su carrera no iba en pique, solo era un traspié, pensó tratando de calmarse. No había sido su culpa y solo tenía que decirlo, aunque dudaba que le creyeran sabiendo que la prensa buscaba culpas, peleas y tragedia en cada estrella como él.

Necesitaba limpiar su nombre y lo necesitaba ahora.

Odiaba su formal y desabrido trabajo. Hablarle a una tonta máquina de escribir, apuntar todo con esas odiosas plumas baratas, escuchar los estúpidos comentarios de su jefa y asentir como niña buena, aguantar a los babosos y magnates clientes y sonreírles cuando quería matarlos. ¡Odiaba ser secretaria y avalar todo aquello! ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Necesitaba el dinero para vivir y no era bueno en nada más.

"Eres demasiado inteligente" le decía su madre cada vez que la veía"Estás desperdiciando los mejores años de tu juventud en esas cuatro paredes"Y le daba la razón del todo.

Aquella mañana llegó doce minutos tarde ¡Doce y le descontaban dos dólares! Era de estúpidos pero esa era la política para empleados como ella. Y beneficiaba al fondo de los ejecutivos como Berta Jules Morfey, su gorda y falsa jefa que atrapaba los más grandes negocios de la compañía.

"Soy el pez grande de esta empresa y no les conviene dejarme ir" solía decir y Ginny acordaba con lo de "grande" en cuanto a su tamaño.

La pelirroja marcó su entrada a las ocho y doce ante la mirada atenta de la recepcionista cotilla, Esther, que todos sabían que era una especie de espía en cuanto a mentir con el horario de entrada y salida. Todos se dieron cuenta cuando sus jefes los reprendían por llegar tarde cuando ellos habían mentido.

-Hola Esther-saludó Ginny sonriéndole socarrona. Sabía que aquella mujer se había revolcado con Jorkins una semana atrás, pero usaría esa información en un momento más útil-¿Qué tal Benny?-La mujer enrojeció y se volteó avergonzada. "Demasiados gemidos" pensó para sus adentros la pelirroja subiendo el ascensor.

Se sentía poderosa ante aquel echo pero se convirtió en una persona minúscula al ver a su jefa sentada en su escritorio, mirándola mordazmente.

-Trece minutos tarde, Weasley-farfulló entre dientes amarillos y labios secos- ¡No sé como puedo pagarte 50 dólares el día con tu falta de compromiso laboral, malagradecida!

Ginny asintió pidiendo perdón y dejó su cartera sobre su escritorio a la vez que aquel pez gordo salía de su asiento. Lo había dejado marcado por su deforme trasero y estaba caliente.

-¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-preguntó caminando con sus pies como empanadas gallegas, ataviada en un vestido rojo con rayas negras. Ese día llevaba su pajoso pelo castaño con una coleta alta, dándole aspecto de mujer recién salida de un loquero.

-A ver..a las nueve cita con Harry Potter, un nuevo cliente. A las diez con Janey Adams para ver lo de su caso de drogas y sexo con su medio hermano, a las once con el hermano de esta para ver como hacerlo conocido, a las doce con Celestina, la cantante, para cerrar el trato de su nuevo CD y a las dos retornamos con ella para lo de su sesión fotográfica-terminó Ginny pasando nota en la agenda de aquella gorda mujer con entrecejo fruncido.

-Bien, pásame a Potter cuando llegue. Tómale sus datos como es debido-ordenó dando la vuelta- Y más vale que seas amable con él-añadió blandiendo su dedo tamaño salchicha.

¡Pufff! Lo peor había pasado. Aquella perorata de la puntualidad no había sido tan mala como había creído. El resto del día lo pondría todo peor y eso que salía a las tres y media de la tarde.

-No vales los cincuenta dólares por día-imitó con voz seca a la foca marina que se había ido-Estúpida ballena de mundo marino..cuando yo llegue alto algún día no te ayudaré si lo necesitas-blasfemaba pasando nota del nuevo contrato de Celestina-Si yo fuera tu esposo, te dejaría de inmediato maldita vieja del demonio y nunca más..

Un joven alto, flaco y algo desgarbado pero con buen porte, la escuchó y sonrió por el insulto de aquella secretaria inoportuna. No todos los días se escuchaba lo que los empleados solían decir a escondidas de sus jefes.

Se sentó unas sillas más allá del escritorio y sonrió a otra secretaria que lo miraba enamorada.

-Esa chica si que odia a su jefe-le dijo sonriendo divertido y la mujer asintió cubriéndose la boca avergonzada-Estoy buscando la oficina de Berta Jules Morfey-agregó recordando a lo que había venido.

-Es allí-señaló a Ginny y a la puerta con el nombre de la antes dicha-Y esa que insulta, es su secretaria. No le digas nada por favor, a Ginny no le gustaría ser despedida y te insultaría peor de lo que está haciendo.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó con curiosidad mirando a la chica tomar aire después de tanta mala palabra

-Créeme, es buena chica pero cuando no le agradas, aléjate-recomendó con expresión asustadiza.-Una vez había una mensajera, la pobre Anne, que vino a dejarle unos correos a la jefe de Ginny pero como a Ginny no le agradaba, nunca se los dio. En fin, le echó la culpa a Anne y esta fue despedida injustamente por la asesina rabia de Ginny.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó de nuevo incrédulo. ¿Cómo detrás de aquella dulce mujer había tanta maldad?-¿Pero por qué no le agradaba Anne?

-Pues..no sé en verdad-admitió y luego hizo un ademán a Harry para que se acercara-..pero creo que le quitó un novio o algo así. Todos rumoreaban que un día Ginny los encontró juntos en la sala de fotocopiado..fue horrible según los testigos.

-¡Oh!-dijo Harry sorprendido. Pobre mujer, y con razón tanta maldad en ella.-Pues con lo de Anne y todo, debo ir a anunciarme con ella.¿no?La voy a enfrentar-anunció en tono solemne y la secretaria asintió riendo.

Se acercó con paso vacilante, mirando a cada rato a la secretaria de atrás, que estaba echa risas. Al ver una sombra esperando frente a su escritorio, Ginny levantó la vista y esbozó su sonrisa de compra para los clientes nuevos.

-Buenos días-saludó cordialmente ordenando un par de papeles-¿Harry..Potter?-preguntó mirando la foto del hombre en un periódico.

-Sí-dijo Harry tragando saliva más tranquilo-Vengo a mi cita con Berta Jules Morfey.

-Sí, lo sé-repuso tachando el nombre del hombre la agenda-Pero es a las nueve y faltan como treinta minutos...pero de todos modos lo anunciaré.

-Me gusta ir con tiempo a mis compromisos-admitió rascándose la nuca. Miró extrañado su mano. Se había puesto nervioso y se había rascado la nuca como en secundaria, de niño.

-¿Está bien?-le preguntó Ginny viendo como se tocaba la mano, anonadado-¿Algo malo con su mano?

-No.-contestó bajando la mano y sonriendo-Es solo que hize algo que hace tiempo no hacía.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó en tono aburrido

-Rascarme la nuca, solo lo hacía en secundaria, cuando me ponía nervioso.

-¡Oh, que interesante!-terció en tono emocionantemente falso

Harry frunció el cejo y se sentó frente aquella insensible mujer. Le estaba contando algo y debía decirle que era asombroso, como todas las mujeres lo hacían.

-Soy un famoso jugador de Quidditch..¿te suena?-preguntó preocupado por la falta de interés en él-Y siempre que cuento alguna anécdota, se ríen, les guste o no..especialmente las mujeres.

Ginny, que estaba pasando una planilla sobre Harry, lo miró extrañada.¿De qué estaba hablando ese sujeto?

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "Y"?..Tú deberías decir que lo que te dije sobre mi nuca es asombroso-repuso como si fuera obvio-Soy famoso, deberías querer quedar bien conmigo.

-Mire Sr. Potter, soy solamente una secretaria que quiere conservar su trabajo y tratar de vivir bien..no me interesa quedar bien con nadie

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad-respondió-Ahora acabemos con todo esto..Dígame, ¿quién le recomendó nuestros servicios?  
-No, no, espera-pidió desesperado por saber su actitud-¿Por qué no quieres hacer nada por agradarme? ¡Soy famoso! Y las personas a menudo hacen cosas para caerme bien-explicó

-¿Y qué?¿Soy la primera en no hacerlo? ¡Oh! ¡eso debe herir su orgullo de estrella!-chilló con una sonrisa burlona

-No me hace gracia-masculló algo molesto-Y en cuanto a que no te interesa quedar bien con nadie, creo que tu jefe entra en ese grupo.

-Sí, detesto a mi jefa pero..¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero yo sé que tú la insultas-sonrió con superioridad-Y no te gustaría que se enterara ¿verdad?

Ginny arrugó sus labios disgustada por la sobreinformación de ese hombre.

-¿Y cómo se enterará?-preguntó en desafío-No sabe nada, está mintiendo para asustarme.

-Y si así fuera, con un chasquido de dedos, te echaría mi palabra de aquí-terció en tono arrogante-Soy cliente, recuérdalo, siempre tengo razón.

-Si usted fuera buena persona lo callaría y ojalá así sea-dijo volviendo a sus papeles-De otro modo perderé mi trabajo. Ahora, mientras lo tengo, volvamos a la entrevista..¿quién le recomendó nuestros servicios?

Harry se sorprendió por aquella respuesta de resignación y comenzó a contestar las preguntas vagamente, pensando aún en la actitud de aquella chica.

Nunca se había encontrado con alguien tan real y espontáneo, y que no hiciera nada para caerle bien. Era duro pero bueno, pensó.

-Ahora sí, lo anunciaré-Sacó su varita, anunció un sonorus medio y mencionó el nombre del jugador dentro de una especie de pequeño parlante hundido en su escritorio. Al rato, una voz seca y poco femenina aceptó.-Puede pasar

Harry asintió y se puso de pie mirando fijamente cada movimiento de la secretaria que pasaba prolijamente la entrevista.

-¿Pasa algo?¿Por qué no entra?-preguntó viendo que seguía allí-A mi jefa no le gusta que lleguen tarde. Entre o me regañará por haberlo retenido-dijo y esbozó una sonrisa entre burlona y asustadiza-¿O usted me detalará?

El hombre negó con las manos, y entró al despacho, dando un leve brinco ante la imagen de aquella "gran" mujer. Sí, era un horror de lo femenino pero tampoco de merecía todos los insultos habidos y por haber.

-Buenos días-saludó Harry cordialmente tomando asiento.

-Buenos días, Sr. Potter-contestó estrechando la mano del chico con fuerza, haciendo que a este le doliera la mano. Tenía la mano del tamaño de un balón de soccer.-Me da gusto que haya venido, hay mucho que hacer-dijo en tono melosamente falso-Déjeme decirle que creo en usted y que haré resucitar su carrera.

¿Cuándo murió mi carrera pensó el chico.

-Me encanta como juega, aunque no me gusta mucho el deporte-Allí otra frase falsa para quedar bien. Se oía feo, se sentía peor-Creo que hay mucho en este medio que son inocentes como usted que fueron injustamente condenados..tal es el caso de Ryan Pilsen-El chico asintió recordando que ese jugador sí que era drogadicto, a pesa de los rumores que no lo era-..Cameron Kiells-la modelo que tenía un negocio de prostitución- o el mismísimo Gail Horson-Había sido demasido, un ex escritor que negó ser gay pero que le tomaron fotos con su nueva pareja- a todos ellos hemos tratado de salvar, consiguiendo en la mayoría de los casos su éxito.

Harry volvió a asentir pensando en donde se había metido. Todos esos sujetos estaban sin trabajo y marginados debido a una cruda verdad combinada con mala publicidad.

¿Estaba en el lugar correcto? Se preguntó mientras aquella gran mujer le hablaba de tácticas publicitarias.

Recordó a la secretaria realista. Aquella sí que sabía caer mal en una primera impresión, siendo descortés y hosca en sus respuestas. Había sido cruda pero sincera, por primera vez en su vida, alguien era sincero con Harry. Y eso le había caído bien.

**Hola! Si les gusto de verdad, déjenme críticas por favor!!!**

**VOTEMOS POR EL GO, GO, GO!**

**Bueno, no les puedo dejare adelantos ahora..pero si son bondadosos con las criticas, puede que en el próximo capitulo lo haga.**

**Les cuento que lo actualizaré de vez en cuando, no muy seguido, si les interesa.**

**Gracias por sus minutos sentados detrás de la mágica pantalla, lo agradezco mucho**

**Besos**

**Lal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2ºDianne Roggers**

"_Lo estás haciendo por tu carrera_" se decía mentalmente cabeceando en el auto volador último modelo que había comprado días atrás. Era un Cadillac carmesí, algo viejo, pero que tenía lo suyo.

Había quedado picado con la respuesta de la secretaria. ¡Qué mujer tan irreverente! Referirse de esa manera tan desfachatada hacia él ¿Quién se creía?

Sonrió al recordar como la había amenazado con contarle todo a su jefa. Se había intimidado al comienzo pero luego se las había rebuscado. Sí que era una contestadora.

Y cuando salió ni si quiera lo había mirado. Y él de tonto no le pidió el teléfono.

¿Para qué quería el teléfono de aquella cabezota? Ya tenía una hermosa novia, y miles de chicas con las que salir. Pero había que reconocer que la irreverente era linda, muy linda.

"_¿En qué piensas? Ella nunca saldría contigo"_Se sorprendió pensando. La pregunta era por qué se negaría. Quizás por ser él alguien famoso. O por su falta de entendimiento en una primera vez.

Sí se contradecían,¿Cómo sería la cita de mala? Se la pasaría discutiendo sobre cosas triviales como aquel detalle que a él le pareció sorprendente y a ella de paso.

Aunque había algo en aquella secretaria que podría ser interesante. Tenía una lengua suelta y le daría de hablar para largo.

De seguro en ese preciso momento lo estaría maldiciendo. Sonrió pero luego apretó el acelerador recordando que debía buscar a su novia, como parte del comienzo de su resurrección.

………………………………

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida-se decía Ginny pegándose en la cabeza-¿Por qué demonios tienes que abrir esa boca?

Wendy, que recién había llegado, fue hasta la habitación de dos camas que compartían y cruzó los brazos, en pose divertida.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Cómo qué qué? ¡Lo de siempre! ¡Esa molesta morsa y sus quejas sobre el café desabrido y no sé que otras chuladas! ¡No la soporto!! ¡Y ahora encima los chantajes de sus clientes! Esos viejos gordos y estériles..¿Puedes creerlo?-preguntó muy roja, al borde del ataque.

Wendy sonrió levemente y la tomó por los hombros para consolarla.

-No creo que sea para tanto..solo soporta un poco más y renúnciale por mal trato de personal ¡Le harás un juicio con pruebas falsas que ganarás seguro!! Conozco un abogado especializado en fraudes. Y es muy mono-dijo con una sonrisilla de convencimiento-Te lo presentaré.

La pelirroja bufó violentamente y se soltó, con algunas lágrimas de rabia.

-¡No quiero ningún hombre en mi vida después de lo de Kevin! ¿Me ha mandado un mensaje a mi teléfono? El muy inútil-susurró por lo bajo y le lanzó un periódico a su amiga que tomó desprevenida-Ese sujeto es el mal de todos mis males.

-¿Quién?¿Kevin?

-¡No! El de la foto.

Wendy lanzó un silbidito de asombro y sonrió, maliciosa.-Está re lindo.. es tu tipo. Buena elección

-¡Qué no me gusta, tonta! Ese es el cliente que mi jefa cree que puede manipularle, el muy idiota no sabe quién soy.

-¡Uyy! Ni que fueras de la mafia, querida-exclamó Wendy leyendo la nota-Veo que necesita de tu servicio, digo, del servicio de tu jefa. Tiene malísima publicidad.

-Pues no es mi culpa que se drogue como dicen

-Sé más compasiva..Mira que papito te pierdes..A mí que me chantajee todo lo que quiera-terció perversamente, haciendo sonrojar más a su amiga-¿Pero qué dijiste?  
-No sé, pero el tipo me oyó insultando a mi jefe y me extorsionó con decírselo..maldito drogadicto infeliz.

La rubia soltó una carcajada que hizo enojar más a Ginny que se encerró en el baño, antes de aniquilar a la burlesca.

-¡Cuando me niegues que es guapo, sal!

……………………………………………………………

Ese día la morsa marina tenía un vestido amarillo con detalles en rojo, pareciendo una gran pata y todos sus pollitos juntos.

Ginny estaba hasta la coronilla de sus quejas y eso que eran las diez y media de la mañana.

-Entraré en un colapso-se decía en susurro reordenando unos expedientes sobre el caso Zinder-Olson, el divorcio más auspiciado de todos.

-Pues más te vale tranquilizarse, es muy temprano para que empiezas a insultar a tu jefa-dijo una varonil voz con mala intención.

Ginny levantó la mirada lentamente. Primero las zapatillas deportivas de cuero italiano, luego los pantalones de Jean desgastado, luego la cintura bien formada llegando a una camisa blanca y arremangada, para terminar en un rostro sonriente y socarrón, cubierto por pelo azabache y anteojos con ojos verdes. Era el "amenazador" de nuevo, al acecho.

-Tú de nuevo-dijo comenzando a enfadarse-Digo, de nuevo usted.

-Tengo apenas 23 años, linda..No me hagas sentir viejo.

Otra mirada de muerte. "Mejor callarse" pensó rápidamente el chico antes de tomar asiento, con total confianza.

-Trátame de tú, si quieres-dijo jugando con un lápiz afilado-Sé que mi cita de fotos es las doce pero llegué temprano para hablar del "asunto" nuestro.

-No sé de qué "asunto" me habla, Señor-recalcó la última palabra parándose y yendo hacia el bebedor de agua. Estaba realmente linda aquella mañana, con una pollera gris pálida y una chaqueta negra. El cabello con una cola alta y sin maquillar.

-Sé que sabes, linda-terció poniendo el lápiz entre sus dientes-El asunto que tú y yo guardamos.

-¿Sobre?

-Tu opinión de tu jefa-soltó poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza-Tengo poder sobre ti y lo sabes..Estás muy, muy asustada.

-¡Uy.yy.! Mira como tiemblo-dijo sarcástica moviendo sus brazos-No eres nadie y yo no soy nadie así que di lo que quieras..No me afectaría perder este trabajo, al contrario, me harías un favor.

Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Una persona que le importaba un comino lo que dijera para perder su trabajo.

-¿Y el dinero? digo..¿No lo necesitas?

-Sí, pero no es la única empresa donde puedo ser secretaria. Es Londres, una gran ciudad-repuso sonriendo, pero esta vez sinceramente-Soy capaz de todo, y si no, puedo aprender.

El chico asintió pareciéndole lógico, pero luego, repuso inquieto-¿Y si te importa un bledo esto, por qué lo haces?Dices que el dinero no es problema.

-Necesito el dinero, grandísimo idiota.No todos somos ricachones como tú-terció algo roja-Pero no me importaría dejarlo y encontrar otro, hasta mejor, quizás.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué está bien?

-Lo de el "asunto", no diré nada, lo prometo-dijo solemnemente con una mano en el corazón.

-Bien-repuso con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Solo"bien"?Nada mas?¿Un "gracias, eres muy comprensivo"?  
-¿Por qué si es tu decisión no decir nada?

-Pues..pensé que tú..

-El que todo el mundo sea complaciente y falso contigo no quiere decir que yo lo sea también-aclaró con un dedo en el aire-Soy como soy con todo el mundo por igual, sea o no famoso.

-Está bien..solo decía-dijo asustado con una mano en el aire, como de escudo-Ahora dime¿Qué te parecería una cena?

Ella levantó la vista de una hoja e hizo una mueca con la boca, de desapruebo.

-Tomo eso como "No me interesa, ni loca salgo contigo"

-Veo que sabes leer los labios, muy bien-apreció ella irónicamente-Aunque seguían los insultos.

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva siempre?¿Te han dañado mucho?  
-Eso a ti no te incumbe-terció con el cejo fruncido.

-Sí, por que veo que con todo lo que te digo terminas enojada e insultando..eso no es de una persona normal y feliz.

-¿Qué?¿Me estás diciendo infeliz?-Se puso de pie, con las manos en jarra- ¡No sabes nada de mí, idiota! Así que no me insultes y vé con tu noviecita ricachona que ahí viene-indicó con la mirada fulminante, hacia una morocha de ojos grises que acababa de entrar en el piso.

Era de piernas largas y piel extremadamente blanca. Iba con unos pantalones de gabardina azul estampado en lunares grises y una remera muy cortita, color crema. Era una de esas putas bien pagadas y estrafalarias.

-Buenos días, mi amor.-saludó al chico con un beso muy asqueroso a esa hora de la mañana-¿Es temprano? Ya sabes como soy de tardona..¿Qué tal estoy?-Se dio una vuelta en sus tacos de cuerina roja.

-Muy bella-sonrió el chico forzadamente-¿Es hora de entrar?-preguntó mirando a Ginny que los miraba muy roja a esa altura.

-Sí, ya los anuncio-dijo bajando la mirada y llamando por el sonorus. La voz de la morsa mayor aceptó con un carraspeo de años de cigarrillo y flemas y Ginny asintió sonriendo de manera demasiado cordial.

-¿Qué tienes, linda?¿Un problema en la mandíbula? Por qué la tienes muy cuadrada-soltó la chica preocupada. Harry la tomó el brazo y entró al despacho con mucho apuro.

La pelirroja se pasó las manos por el cabello, deshaciendo la cola. Demasiado para una sola mañana, demasiado.

……………………………………………………………

-Así que básicamente eso sería el plan de "salvación"-finalizó la morsa apagando el décimo cigarrillo de la mañana. El ambiente olía a tabaco barato mezclado por unos habanos cubanos.

-Me fascina la idea-terció la chica con una palmada a la vez que tosió por el extenso humo.

Harry lo corrió con la mano y asintió.-¿Cuándo podemos empezar?

-Mañana mismo con una sesión de fotos..-dijo en voz ronca mostrando sus amarillos y falta de calcio dientes-Creo que una imagen "familiar" vendría bien…así que tú-Miró a la chica como salida de un espectáculo de entretenimiento-..deberías cambiar de ropa por algo más..decente.

La morena hizo una trompita infantil y miró a su novio en busca de defensa, el cual se encogió de hombros.

-Todo sea por ti, amor-le susurró dándole un pegajoso beso en la boca.

-¿Entonces..?

-Sí, para mañana mismo estará más "presentable"-reparó Harry viendo el mal gusto de su novia.¿Qué le había atraído de ella además del sexo?

La morsa se incorporó sobre el escritorio-El primer paso es este, Harry..Mostrarles a sus fan que usted es un hombre de familia, un chico normal muy enamorado y hasta con planes de casamiento-El moreno palideció repentinamente y la chica, soltó un chillido de acuerdo-Así que mañana mismo daremos una nota con la revista "Maghoy"..Es una revista de buena reputación.

Al brujo le pareció bien comenzar por ahí y se levantó para despedirse.

-Nos veremos mañana entonces..

-Sí, mi secretaria les dirá el horario..Señorita-despidió a la morena con un asentimiento de cabeza pero esta la miró recelosa.

Salieron del despacho y la secretaria no estaba en su lugar.

-¡Los empleados de hoy en día!¿Qué se creerán?-exclamó la morena cruzando los brazos-Presentaré mis quejas ahora mismo con aquella gorda mujer-hizo un amago de tomar el picaporte de la puerta pero Harry la detuvo-¿Qué?

-Ya viene..y no tienes derecho a arruinarle el trabajo a nadie-espetó algo serio, apretándole el brazo. La soltó rápidamente a la vez que vio a Ginny acercarse.-Hola-saludó cambiando notablemente el tono a uno más dulce-Tu jefe nos citó mañana para algunas fotos con la revista "Maghoy".

La pelirroja asintió sin mirarlo y consultó una libreta gris.

-A las doce-dijo secamente mirando a la morena que en ese momento se polvoreaba la nariz. Sí que no tenía estilo.

-Disculpa…-se acercó mucho a Ginny, haciendo que su novia lo mirara algo molesta-..¿Pero donde puede ella ir a comprarse ropa..un poco más..distinguida?..Tú sabes..algo más rescatado.

La secretaria lo miró sorprendida y tosió nerviosamente.

-¿Yo..que tengo que ver?  
-Pues..tienes estilo-admitió en voz baja para que solo ella oyese-Y no quiero que ella mañana me haga pasar vergüenza, digo, que ella pase vergüenza..no quiero.

-Bueno..-hizo a un lado la cabeza para mirar a aquella estrambótica mujer y asintió-..un poco menos de maquillaje, tacos medios y ropa de Munglindel´s no le vendrían mal.

-Bien..-El moreno apuntó todo en un papel notador y devolvió la lapicera a su lugar-Muchas gracias.Te debo una.

-Puedes callarte la boca y no me deberás nada.

-Pero si habíamos quedado que yo no diría nada

-Tú habías quedado, yo no creo un ápice en ti-espetó con los labios fruncidos-Promételo y no me deberás nada.

Harry asintió sonriendo y luego volteó al ser llamado por un "Harry, querido" cargado de furia.

-¿Qué tienes con esta mujer que no debes" decir"?-preguntó mascando chicle vulgarmente. A esa chica no le enseñaron a comer con la boca cerrada.

-No, nada..asuntos menores-dijo carraspeando-Ahora podemos irnos a comprar algo de ropa para mañana.

-Genial..pero antes..¿Querida..me traerías un café? No he tomado nada desde esta mañana.

Ginny la miró fulminante.-No soy del servicio de cafetería..sí quieres algo se lo pides a ella-señaló a Pauline, una vieja cabello como el algodón algo loca

-Pero quiero que me lo traigas tú-ordenó caprichosamente y miró a Harry-Díselo.

-¿Qué le diga qué?  
-Pues que me traiga mi café.

-Pero ella es una secretaria, no una mesera-repuso explicando como si su novia fuese una nena de dos años.

-O me traes el café o entro y me quejo ya mismo con tu jefa-amenazó blandiendo un dedo sobre la cabeza recalentada de Ginny-¿Me oíste?

La pelirroja dejó caer su lapicera sobre la mesa, y se levantó tratando de calmarse.

-Mire, Señorita-dijo recalcando las dudas sobre lo de "señorita"-..le he dicho que no soy del servicio de cafetería..Soy secretaria, como verá.

La morena sonrió cínicamente y fue hacia la vieja pelos de algodón que al cabo de un rato le tendió una taza con humeante café.

Volvió con un contoneo de caderas que hizo que su novio la mirara anonadado.

Bebió el café con lentitud y al arrimarse hacia el escritorio de Ginny para leer un calendario, se le cayó la taza. Ginny gritó una sarta de insultos referidos a la madre de su atentadora y la morena, apenadísima, trató de limpiarla con una servilleta.

-Cuanto lo siento..yo..se me resbaló-decía al borde del llanto fingido

-Esta bien, esta bien..-decía Ginny conteniendo su furia mordiéndose la lengua hasta cortársela.-A todo el mundo le pasa-dijo con una sonrisilla hipócrita.

Harry, que había asimilado todo en una fracción de segundo, alejó a su novia aquella mujer que actuaba conteniendo una gran tormenta que no tardaría en desatarse.

-¡Pero he arruinado tu remera!.. ¡Y mira tu falda!..El café no sale con facilidad para colmo.

-Ya es suficiente-le murmuraba Harry

-No, no lo es..

-Sí, si lo es-la cortó Ginny alzando los pedazos de taza-Esto no pasó a mayores..no me quemé ni nada..¿ y tu estás bien?-preguntó con inocencia

-Sí, gracias a Merlín..Ese café estaba muy caliente y podría haberme saltado a mi hermoso rostro.-se acarició los pómulos con desespero y luego su boca y nariz.-¡He sido una completa torpe! Lo siento millares,…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ginny Weasley-dijo mirando de reojo al chico, como diciéndoselo a él-¿Y usted?  
-Dianne Roggers..me habrás oído de revistas, seguro.

-Mmm…no lo creo, no-exclamó dudosa-O quizás será que no me informo mucho.

-Sí, eso debe ser…Bueno, sabiendo que ya estás bien nos vamos..Adiós.-saludó con la mano y caminó hacia el ascensor. Harry se quedó clavado en el piso y luego siguió a su novia como autómata, pero siempre mirando hacia la chica que seguía limpiándose.

-¿Qué miras? Ella está bien-espetó algo recelosa por aquel embobamiento-Fui una estúpida pero estoy tan arrepentida..He sido una torpe-se lamentó en mártir.

-Sí, pero ya pasó..Ahora vamos al centro comercial a revertir tu imagen-anunció entusiasta por recuperar su carrera.

Sentía que cada paso que daba estaba más cerca de ser ese hombre famoso y aclamado que fue por mucho tiempo.

Pero detrás de todo gran hombre había una gran mujer y no pensaba que fuera Dianne. Quizás había llegando el momento de sentar cabeza, plantearse tener una familia y "casarse" como Jules había dicho.

Pero esa persona tenía que ser muy especial, volverlo loco sin siquiera mirarlo.

Y había alguien que era la candidata perfecta.

**HOLA..!!**

**Gracias por las criticas y espero que les haya gustado este capi..aunque la parte ultima del café la hize desganada..no me gustó como quedó.**

**No es que no me satisfagan sus criticas..PERO NECESITO MÁS INCENTIVO!!**

**Gracias..**

**Besos….**

**Lal!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3ºKevin McFloid**

"_¿Por qué tan a la defensiva siempre?¿Te han dañado mucho? Eso a ti no te incumbe_" La Morsa, Diane, Café, fotos al otro día…y Morsa, café, fotos, Dianne, cambio de imagen, "_un poco menos de maquillaje, tacos medios y ropa de Munglindel´s no le vendrían mal._", Ginny Weasley,..y más de todo eso.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, dando vueltas en su cama, pensando una y otra vez en la mañana de ayer.

Abrió los ojos, resignado a no poder dormir. Ginny Weasley, así se llamaba.

Ginny, era un nombre genial, y Weasley, era un apellido común de la clase trabajadora mágica.

Si su familia había sido de clase media..¿De qué habría sufrido? No económicamente, quizás amorosamente. Le vino a la mente la conversación con aquella secretaria, el día en que la conoció. Claro. El ex novio de Ginny la había engañado con Anne, la mensajera.

Allí su dilema con los hombres: estaba despechada.No, no, no era palabra. Dolida o quizás, decepcionada, pero no despechada.

¿Cómo habría sido ese momento en que ella los descubrió? Debió ser fatal, horroroso para cualquier mujer. Saber que el hombre que tienes al lado, ya fuera por el tiempo que fuera, está con otra persona, ya sea besándose o intimando, debe ser desgarrador. Se pierde la confianza, se pierden las ganas de seguir con alguien.

Si fuera él nunca le haría eso. Él la cuidaría como oro y le cumpliría como novio.

-Ya tengo su confianza-se dijo a si mismo pensando que sus conversaciones, detrás de esas amenazas y sarcasmos, escondían un toque de confianza el uno con el otro. O de otra forma ella lo habría acorralado o presionado más que no dijera nada.

Le encantaba su personalidad, tan natural e irreverente, sin que a nadie importara.

Eso buscaba para "su candidata". Alguien fresco, espontáneo y que no haga cosas para caerle bien.

Miró el reloj. Las ocho y quince. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una fría ducha, que tras pensamientos y pensamientos con aquella chica, necesitaba con urgencia.

……………………………………………………………

-_Hey! Uh, Huh! Hey! Uh, Huh!__What I like about you, you hold me tight,Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight..!-_gritoneaba Wendy frente al espejo, con un cepillo en una mano a lo micrófono y la varita como secador en la otra_-(Ah Ah) Keep on __whisperin' in my ear,(Ah Ah) Tell me all the things that I want to hear, cause that's true.__  
_

-¡Oh, cállate por favor!-pedía Ginny presionándose la almohada contra la cabeza. Ese día entraba tarde a trabajar y quería estar en los brazos de Morfeo

-_That's what I like about you_…-terminó cantando en su oído suavemente-¿Por qué sigues en la cama? Son las once pasadas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás tarada o qué? ¡Debías despertarme hace una hora!-chilló saltando y pegando un portazo del baño- ¡Jodida la hora en qué te usé como despertador!

-Relájate, hermana..Estás como tensionada-espetó encremándose con el nuevo producto de belleza de Gilderoy Lockart-¡Ey, Gin..Crees que estas cremas rejuvenecedoras sean verdaderas..o es todo una chorrada?

-¡No me importa la jodida crema!-respondió echando a andar la ducha-¡Espero que se te caiga toda la piel de tu rostro!

-Uy..Que bruja maldita-opinó con desdén sacándose las cremas-A ver si me echa un gualicho por mala leche y se me cae todo..¿Qué es esto?-preguntó alzando un papelito arrugado-¿Harry Potter..235..? ¡Pero si es el número del papacito caliente!..Ginny..¿Qué haces con esto? ¡No me digas que no te interesa por qué..!-Ginny, que se había sentido violada al abrirse la cortina del baño, le manoteó el papel y se lo comió con fiereza

-¿Qué haces metiéndote en mis cosas? ¡Jodido momento en que te di permiso! Esperen..un momento.. ¡Nunca lo hize!!

Wendy arrugó los labios y salió del cuarto de baño enojada, maldiciendo en qué hora había decidido vivir con esa lunática.

……………………………………………………………

Entró en piso esperando encontrarse con el entrecejo fruncido de siempre, rodeada de anotadores y agendas y mordiendo la punta del lápiz, pero en lugar de eso encontró un escritorio vacío y ordenado.

-Veo que la muchachilla insolente de ayer no llegó..Esto lo tiene que saber Jules-exclamó maliciosa Dianne que ese día llevaba un sobrio vestido gris con un chal negro y el cabello en un elegante rodete. Un cambio drástico y muy sofisticado para ella.

-No comiences con lo mismo o nos iremos.-amenazó el chico cansado de lo mismo

Ella asintió asustada y se sentó sin decir una palabra. Al rato salió la morsa, ataviada en un vestido morado y con vuelos y un collar blanco. Harry sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal al verla y se acercó temblando.

-Buenos días, Jules..¿Llegamos muy tarde o..?

-No, querido, llegaron perfectos..Es que mi secretaria parece haber olvidado venir a trabajar..pero vamos yendo hacia el estudio de fotos..Pierre Wilsen será el encargado de la sesión-Al oír ese nombre Dianne chilló con un saltito-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?..Si es Mrs. Sofisticación..Buen trabajo, Harry.

-¿Tengo los oídos sucios o escuché que el mismísimo Pierre Malcom Wilsen Navarro nos sacará las fotos?

La mujer asintió confundida y tocó un botón del ascensor para bajar hasta el piso de fotografías. Justo en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo, y se abrió, dejando paso a una Ginny con el cabello mojado, atado en una desprolija cola, la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y polvoreándose la nariz.

-Upps..lo siento-farfulló viendo como la morsa movía su pie impaciente-Lamento la hora, Sra.Morfey..es que..me quedé dormida, el despertador no sonó y..

-Es suficiente, Weasley-la detuvo con la mano e hizo una seña para que se acercara-Son 100 galleons menos de tu sueldo, lo sabes..y arréglate como corresponde, esto es una empresa con imagen.

Ginny asintió al borde de las lágrimas, al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de la novia de Potter. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y casi se tropieza con la alfombra. Esto hizo sonreír levemente a Dianne y Harry la calló con una mirada mordaz.

-Creo que Pierre no llega todavía..los iba a llevar para que esperaran allá pero si gustan quedarse aquí.

-Está bien..Esperaremos aquí-terció el moreno viendo de reojo como la secretaria se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Weasley, avísales cuando Pierre llegue al estudio y ya deja de llorar niña, nadie ha sido despedido..al menos por ahora.

Ella asintió apenada, arrojó el pañuelo de papel al cesto y miró a la pareja con vergüenza.

-Tomen asiento..¿Gustan tomar algo?

-Hasta que lo preguntas, querida..Yo quiero un té de naranja con scones y Harry un café cortado-ordenó Dianne apoyándose con las manos en el escritorio-Y aquí entre nosotras, te aconsejo la puntualidad..yo sé de que habla Jules, querida..He trabajado en grandes empresas como esta y odian la impuntualidad…Recuerdo una vez en Flowers and Gails..¿La conoces..? Es la de los perfumes, bueno..como sea, yo era su vendedora y promotora estrella..y aún así, no tenía exclusividad de horarios y..

-Dianne, ya hiciste tu pedido..déjala seguir con su trabajo-le dijo Harry llevándosela de la mano. Ginny le susurró un "gracias" a penas audible que al chico complació involuntariamente.

Ginny llamó por el intercomunicador a Pauline, le dijo los pedidos y se soltó el cabello. Tomó un espejo y siguió maquillándose.Inconscientemente, volteó levemente el espejo para ver qué hacia la pareja. La chica hojeaba revistas de moda con interés mientras él la miraba fijamente y sin ningún apuro. Se preguntó qué tanto la miraría y qué estaría pensando.

"_¿Lo mismo que tú?¿Qué es sumamente guapo y que lo besarías en este mismo instante?"_ Sacudió la cabeza con violencia para volver a pensar fríamente y dejó de mirarlo. Debía controlarse.

"_Pillina, es por eso de tu malhumor"_ escuchó a voz de Wendy y se mordió el labio inferior fastidiada "_Sabía que te gustaba..cuando hallé ese número telefónico lo supuse. ¿Y qué esperas ahora? Suelta el espejo, vé hacia él y date el lote enfrente de su estúpida novia"_

-¡No puedo, no puedo!-gritó con las manos en la cabeza. Toda la gente del piso volteó a verla y Harry preguntó preocupado-¿Estás..bien?¿Qué no puedes?

-Que..no puedo..no puedo..haber llegado tarde-Harry alzó una ceja-Eso, si, haber llegado tarde..encima que mi jefa me dejó entrar mas tarde por que me vé cansada..yo..arriesgo mi trabajo llegando tarde..Soy una inepta, no sé valorar nada-explicó nerviosamente y el chico se alzó de hombros asintiendo.

Dianne la miró, extrañamente, con comprensión y le dijo-Me alegro que hayas visto tu error, este trabajo es demasiado bueno para arruinarlo.

Ginny sonrió cínicamente y comenzó a ver las citas que tenía por delante. Maldita vieja, maldita suerte con ese chico al lado y bendita su falsedad como persona.

Un chico se acercó a su escritorio e hizo aparecer una flor que posó sobre los papeles.

-Buenos días, Ginny.

La aludida levantó la vista y dio un respingo leve al ver a su ex novio sonriéndole galantemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le susurró entre dientes-Sabes que no quiero saber nada más de ti y menos que vengas a mi trabajo..¿Cómo te apareces así?¿Estás loco?

Kevin posó una mano sobre la suya y asintió, comprensivamente.

-Entiendo..pero tú entiéndeme a mí..No he olvidado.

Ginny alzó una ceja escéptica y retiró su mano escuetamente.

-O te retiras ya mismo, o llamaré a seguridad.

Miró de reojo a Harry que los miraba con atención.

-Ginny..-exclamó divertido-..Sé que no hay seguridad..Trabajé algunos meses ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Cómo para no hacerlo! ¡Me engañaste con la mensajera!

El chico miró avergonzado al los costados y la silenció con una mano en la boca.

-Olvidemos el pasado, Ginny..Comencemos de nuevo, por favor.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Qué no te arme un escándalo?-preguntó con desafío-Pues si no quieres, vete en este mismo momento.

-Pero Ginny..

-¿Qué pasó?¿Ann te dejó por alguien más?-preguntó en sorna y en curiosidad-Por que para que vengas a buscarme meses después, es que estás completamente solo y desesperado.

-No digas desesperado, mejor dí..necesitado..Me di cuenta que te necesito más de lo que pienso, Ginny-replicó volviendo a tomar su mano. Ese artilugio no le servía para nada, ya que no la movía un ápice-Con Ann solamente era algo carnal, pero contigo..es todo distinto, y te he comenzado a extrañar en cuanto cortamos.

Ginny rodó los ojos exasperada y tomó la varita para el intercomunicador.

-O sacas tu sucia presencia de este lugar o llamaré a seguridad…Por que déjame decirte que ahora sí tenemos-soltó con burla y se apuntó la varita la boca-Tú decides.

-Esta bien, esta bien-accedió con las manos arriba-Me iré, entiendo..No quieres saber nada..pero no me rendiré, Ginny..Ya me conoces.

-No aparezcas por mi casa por que contrataré a un par de auros para que te lleven por acoso.

-No lo harías-dijo el chico antes de entrar al ascensor, tirándole un beso en el aire.

-¡Maldito hijo de..!-chilló furiosa con las manos en la cintura. Arrojó la flor al cesto de basura y trató de seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Estás bien?-Levantó la mirada y asintió-Vi a ese sujeto molestándote...pero supuse que lo conocías, y lo dejé.

-Gracias por la preocupación

-No, de nada...Y si necesitas ayuda para sacarlo, no dudes en avisar-repuso con una sonrisa que hizo que la chica lo mirara embobada.

_No dudaré en avisar._

El sonido del intercomunicador hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento y respondiera.

-¿Sí?

-Ginny..Aquí hay una muchacha que te busca-decía la nueva recepcionista, Ciara-Se llama Rosarie Baker y dice ser tu prima.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la frente y rechinó los dientes.

¿Qué hacia esa mujer buscándola?

-Sí, es mi prima-admitió apesumbrada y Harry oía la conversación tras un periódico que no leía-Hágala subir, Ciara..Muchas gracias.

-De nada Ginny.

Otro problema más a la mañana más desastrosa que había tenido.

Aunque se había dado cuenta que él le atraía y mucho.

_Y él se preocupaba por ella. Y si le pasaba algo, no dudaría en avisarle._


	4. Chapter 4

**4ºCompromiso**

Pierre Malcom Wilsen Navarro abrió sus brazos y los estrujó con excesivo entusiasmo. Harry frunció el cejo y a Dianne los ojos le brillaron de euforia.

-¡Mis niños! Qué gusto verlos..y hacer la sesión con esta leyenda del deporte y su futura esposa-El moreno iba a replicar pero Dianne sonrió contestando-Estamos en plan de eso, Pierre.

-Dime Pier, cariño..Bueno, bueno..Manos a la obra-aplaudió, los colocó en un escenario de fondo gris y se colocó tras la cámara de fotos apoyada en un trípode-Les diré como haremos esto: Harry..debes lucir como si..te hubieras comprometido, por que ese es el objetivo, que piensen que los comentarios no te afectan en nada, que vean que eres fuerte y haces tu vida a parte.

-Pero no necesito fingir, yo..

-Mi niño, si vivieras en una burbuja no hubieras venido a pedir ayuda a esta agencia-apuntó con inteligencia y Harry pensó que eso era cierto-Ahora..Tú, Dianne, debes lucir como una chica que le cayó el veinte, que conociste al hombre de tus sueños y que serás la esposa perfecta que criará hijos, irá a obras benéficas y tendrá una excelente carrera en la moda y en cócteles.

-¿A lo Victoria Beckham?

-Eres listilla, mi niña..Me gusta-comentó con una sonrisita-Ahora, están vestidos para la ocasión..Tu look es muy sofisticado, nena y Harry, eres un galán.

-Gracias..yo misma lo elegí-Guiñó un ojo a su novio y se dio una vuelta.

-Ahora..Deben colocarse de lado, a lo Mr and Miss Smith..y luego algunas fotos abrazados, sentados y un besito.

-¿Eso será todo?

-Y luego diremos algunas mentirillas para la entrevista.

Harry suspiró cansinamente. Sería una mañana larga, muy larga.

………………………………

Volvió del tocador algo más fresca, tras haberse mojado el rostro con agua. Estaba siendo el día más agotador y revelador que había tenido en su monótona vida.

Su prima la esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un pequeño paquete que le entregó con alegría.

-Esto es para ti-exclamó con una singular voz-Lo compré en Paris..es por tu cumpleaños.

-Pero fue hace tres meses.

-No importa, primita..Para los regalos nunca es tarde. ¡Ábrelo! Sé que te agradará-Ginny sonrió desabridamente y rompió el papel con desgano. Sacó un perfume en forma de triángulo y se lo colocó en las muñecas-¿Delicioso, no? Una amiga me llevó a las perfumerías más costosas y pensé que sería perfecto para ti.

-Gracias..es..rico.

-De nada..¿Vamos a almorzar?

-¡Oh, yo no almuerzo! Como algo ligero con las chicas de la oficina.

-Por eso estás esquelética-espetó con un quejido. Rosalie Baker era la persona más entusiasta y feliz que había visto las veinticuatro horas del día. Era melosa de sobremanera y todo era color de rosa.

-Primita, lamento correrte..pero debo seguir trabajando..Encima hoy llegué tarde y..no sabes como es mi jefa.

-¿Jules? Es algo engorrosa, pero en el fondo, es buena.

Ginny la miró asombrada y se le acercó más.

-¿La conoces?

-¡Cómo no hacerlo si es la madre de mi mejor amiga! ¿De Lorraine, la recuerdas?

-La gorda que perdió..

-Cuarenta quilos, si..Y ahora está mejor que tu y yo.-comentó en tono cotilla-Pero dime..¿Qué tal mala es?

Ginny se pasó el resto de la hora despotricando contra aquella mujer que le había echo la vida imposible desde que llegó.

-No tengo opción..me tengo que quedar.

-¿Y Kevin?..Algo te tiene que salir bien.

-¿Él?..Por favor es un cretino-espetó con una mueca-Lo encontré con la mensajera en la sala de fotocopiado.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué canalla!

Ginny asintió y puso un semblante extraño. Nunca se había llevado "bien" con su prima, y ahora estaba contándole su vida como si nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que..de niñas nunca nos pelábamos..y..Ahora vienes como si nada y..

-Lo sé, lo sé..A veces soy algo "rosadita" pero es que soy muy optimista y positiva..pero..a veces tengo mis berrinches.

-¿Cómo cuando?-preguntó incrédula. Estaba mintiéndole para quedar bien.

-Hace algunos días me acosté con un tipo, Joey, y le hize un qué escándalo por no traerme el desayuno a la cama..Era lo menos que merecía-Ginny sonrió. Eso era un detalle solamente.

-Me refiero que a todo le buscas solución..Eres muy positiva cuando de cosas difíciles se trata.

-Mis padres murieron de jóvenes, mi hermana a penas me habla..¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó con una sonrisa que la pelirroja no entendía-Ustedes fueron mi única familia, Ginny.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo..Sí, y siento haber sido tan arisca contigo..Es que a veces te envidiaba..no lo sé.

Rosarie asintió y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Almorzamos?

Ginny asintió tomando su bolsa. Que la morsa dijera que lo quisiera.

-Hablaré con Jules si quieres.

-No, que se la cargue.

Rosalie soltó una risa y presionó el botón del ascensor.

-¡Harry Potter!-exclamó con alegría y el chico la abrazó-¿Qué andas haciendo por estos lados?

-Ya me ves..tratando de "remediar" mi carrera-comentó y miró que Ginny los miraba extrañada-¿Se conocen?

-Ella es mi prima Ginny-indicó con una seña-¿La conoces?

-Es la secretaria de mi nueva publicista.

-¡Oh, ya veo!..Con que tratando de conseguir mejor reputación..Te equivocaste de agencia, nene-le susurró esto último haciéndolo reír-¿Y esta preciosa dama es..?

-Su prometida-se presentó Dianne mostrando su mano en la cual descansaba un precioso anillo de oro blanco. Sencillo pero brillante.

-¡Felicidades! Te lo tenías guardadito, condenado.

Harry abrió la boca, sorprendido pero no pudo replicar por que Rosalie ya lo estaba abrazando.

-No, yo no..

-Te lo tenías guardadito, pillino..Pero si somos conocidos, puedes decírmelo..Apuesto a que lo estaban guardando para anunciarlo como primicia en alguna fiesta ¿No?-Dianne asintió afirmativamente y Harry la miró molesto.

-Los felicito-se entrometió Ginny con una sonrisa algo triste-Que sean muy felices..y ojalá que esto ayude a su carrera, Sr Potter-Dianne sonrió agradecida con una mano en el hombro del chico que miró a la secretaria confundido. ¿Le estaba deseando que fuera feliz?

_Está triste, idiota. Está fingiendo._

Una llama de esperanza surgió en su interior con este nuevo pensamiento pero se vio opacado por la pregunta de Rosalie.

-¿Y para cuando es la fiesta?

-Nosotros todavía no..

-No tenemos fecha-lo cortó con una sonrisa forzada Dianne-Pero en cuanto tengamos fecha, te avisaremos.

-¡Genial!-aplaudió contenta-Amo las fiestas, las bodas..y esa clase de cosas..Bueno, estamos yendo a almozar..¿Quisieran acompañarnos?-Ginny miró hacia otro lado y el chico lo notó.

-Te lo agradecemos, Rose..Pero tenemos cita con Jules para ver como sigue todo esto-dijo Harry liberándose de la mano de su prometida.-¿Ella está en su oficina?-preguntó mirando a Ginny.

-Sí, está-contestó secamente mirando hacia el suelo.

-Los felicito de nuevo, chicos..!Estaré esperando la invitación!-exclamó Rosalie y se metió dentro del ascensor junto a Ginny que iba con la cabeza agachada.

La última imagen que tuvo Harry de la secretaria fue un repiqueteo molesto de los pies y una expresión ausente.

Volteó a ver a su novia con molestia y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Estás loca o qué?¿Cómo puedes inventarte un titulo de esos? ¡No estamos comprometidos ni tenemos fecha de nada, Dianne! Es solo una maldita farsa-espetó haciendo que ella se soltara adolorida-Estoy cansándome de las atribuciones de Señora que te tomas y que nadie te las ha dado..No somos más que una pareja, entiéndelo..No te he pedido matrimonio.

-Harry..entiende, tenemos que fingir hasta el cansancio..Es todo por tu carrera-se excusó en plan de mártir-Yo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que progreses, que prosperes..Y si lo que necesitas es una novia modelo, lo haré..Cambiaré mi imagen, te haré de cocinera, madre perfecta, la mujer ideal.

-¿Eso es lo que te he pedido?

-No pero Pier..

-¡Ese tipo no sabe nada de nada!-farfulló encolerizado-¡En que maldito momento decidí venir a este lugar! Yo no quiero una mujer complaciente para mi, solo quiero mejorar mi reputación..y esto se está saliendo de control.

-No basta con que tus seguidores lean una revista con credibilidad que diga que eres un hombre familiero, Harry. Hay que actuarlo, llevarlo hacia una realidad-exclamó con un pañuelo en sus manos.

-No quiero hacerlo realidad, Dianne.-escupió con las manos en la cabeza-No así..No contigo.

-¿Por qué no conmigo?

-Por qué no eres lo que tengo en mente-respondió secamente y la chica lo miró ofendida-Eres hermosa, graciosa..pero no eres lo que quiero como una esposa.

-Me estás hiriendo, Harry-musitó con voz quebrada-Yo pensé que lo nuestro..

-Llevamos saliendo algunos meses, sí, pero no para algo más serio-explicó tomando su mano. Debía ser mas suave.-Yo necesito a alguien que me vuelva loco, que me entienda con solo mirarme..y..

-¿No soy todo eso? ¡Harry estoy cambiando por ti! ¡Estoy siendo complaciente por ti!¿Qué persona haría eso? Dime!

-No lo sé, Dianne..No lo sé..pero debe haber alguien-respondió pensativo. Al mismo momento, Jules Morfey salía con una sonrisa estampada y su olor a tabaco característico.

-Pierre me ha contado el plan del falso compromiso..Felicidades-terció señalando el falso anillo que les había prestado el fotógrafo-Tu, Potter, serás la nueva imagen de la perfección familiar. Y ya tengo su primera presentación en sociedad: La fiesta Ascot.

-¿La fiesta Ascot?-preguntó parándose-¿La fiesta anual más importante del Quiddith?

-Sí, es la ocasión ideal para reivindicarte ¿No es fantástico? Acabo de hablar con Jimmy Olson de la organización y les enviarán sus invitaciones.¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó notando que Dianne había llorado-No me digan que están peleando, no ahora.

-Es lo que menos nos conviene, lo sé-espetó Harry y preguntó-¿Debemos actuar lo del compromiso?

-Claro que sí, además, no creo que deban actuarlo-respondió sorprendida-Creí que estaban en eso antes de venir.

-Yo nunca le pedí a Dianne ningún compromiso-explicó exasperado de todo el embrollo.

-Pues deberás reconsiderarlo, Harry..Está todo preparado.

-No se preocupe, Jules-exclamó en voz entrecortada Dianne-Estaremos preparados para la dichosa fiesta.

-¡No, no lo estaremos! Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Dianne-replicó molesto en su insistencia.

-Tú estás cegado por lo que quieres hacer, en vez de concentrarte en lo que debes hacer-espetó Dianne picada-Iremos a esa fiesta y seremos la pareja más comprometida que haya habido.

-Sí que tienes carácter..Me agrada-concluyó la morsa con una sonrisa-Espero que cambies de opinión, Harry. Hasta entonces, debemos esperar que salgan las fotos en la revista y ver como progresan las cosas.

Harry asintió dejándose caer, abatido. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre sus sentimientos y obligaciones. Y lo peor es que Dianne se la había creído y tomado en serio.

………………………………

Se colocó el perfume en el cuello, a ambos lados y le sonrió a su prima, la cual le comenzaba a agradar extrañamente.

-Es muy rico..Muchas gracias. Nunca había tenido un perfume tan exquisito y costoso.

-Es solo una chuchería-dijo restándole importancia-Ahora dime..¿Cómo es eso que Kevin fue esta mañana a buscarte?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi salir pero no lo saludé-explicó dejando su copa en la mesa

-Sí, parece que se le acabó "Ann y sexo libre"..y vino para ver si todavía tenía poder en mí.

-¿Y lo sigue teniendo?-Ginny negó fervientemente-Me alegro..Sujetos como esos son los que arruinan a mujeres bellas como tú.

-No sabes como me quedó el autoestima..y aún estoy media traumada.-confesó con ligereza.

-¿Y ahora, qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-Digo, tienes a alguien en mente..Me imagino.

Ginny negó con un dedo y respondió-Todos los hombres son bazofia.

-No lo creo cuando hablamos de la cama..Pero sí, básicamente son bazofia en cuanto a sentimientos.

-No existe el hombre que te haga vibrar, sentir cosas fuertes y serte fiel..Siempre busca ese algo más y nunca está satisfecho.

Rosalie asintió pero luego curvó los labios en una sonrisa graciosa.

-Aunque yo conozco a alguien que es algo parecido a lo que dices.

-Dime quién.. ¡Sería El Hombre Perfecto!-dijo Ginny con las manos levantadas-Tres palabras para ti: Sexo, Amor y Fidelidad..¿Las cumple? Entonces preséntalo.

-Creo que ya lo conoces-terció y su prima la miró confundida-Salía con una amiga de la universidad y las pocas veces que lo vi se le notaba el enamoramiento.

-¿Comentarios de tu amiga?

-Un testimonio estupendo: Era el Diós Griego en la cama, atento y cariñoso en todo momento y Fiel hasta la punta de los pies. Era ideal..y es ideal, de hecho. Por eso me alegro que se case.

Ginny dejó caer su tenedor sobre el plato, haciendo algo de ruido.

-¿Es quién creo que es?-preguntó atónita. No podía ser.

-Sí, es quien crees..Se casará y no me digas que te alegras por que no te creo-soltó con una sonrisilla de saberlo todo-Te gusta, te atrae.

-No, yo no..

-Ginny, es el hombre perfecto, no necesito presentártelo..Creo que lo has visto muy bien de cabo a rabo.

-No digas esas cosas-contestó apenada-Y no es fiel, no me mientas.

-¡Ginny lo juro! A pesar de su fama, nada buena por cierto, es muy fiel si sienta cabeza con alguien.

-Cómo con esa ramera vestida de mujer de sociedad-espetó con una mueca torcida-No la soporto..Es caprichosa, odiosa y creída.

-¿Ese anillo que lucía no te gustó para nada, cierto?-preguntó y Ginny se alzó de hombros-Harry y tú serían ideales..Él es quien necesitas para que tu vida sea mejor, y salgas de ese aburrimiento.

-Yo no vivo aburrida..Simplemente me faltan aventuras…Y volviendo a la fidelidad del susodicho, está rodeado de mujeres baratas todo el rato..No me digas.

Rosalie asintió, eso era verdad.

-Pero con mi amiga duró un año y pico-respondió y la pelirroja la observó incrédula-Es de verdad..sino llámala y pregúntale.

-No quiero pruebas de nada por que no me interesa.

-Mentirosa

-A ver, a ver..En vez que preocuparte por mi vida amorosa, preocúpate por la tuya-espetó algo picada-¿En casa como andamos?

-No sola del todo..Tengo aventuras.-Sonrió y sacó un papel de su bolso-Y por cierto, tengo una para ti.

-¿Baile Ascot?-La tarjeta era para dos personas y era para una gran fiesta.-Yo no estoy echa para estas cosas y lo sabes.

-Eres muy bella, y con un gran vestido serías el matar de la fiesta.. ¡Vamos, anímate!

-No, mejor ve con alguna "aventura" de las tuyas-repuso con sarcasmo.

-No quiero, quiero que vengas tú y nos divirtamos..¿Quién sabe? Podríamos encontrar apuestos jugadores de Quidditch-exclamó blandiendo la tarjeta-Y pasarla mejor.

-Estará él, por eso quieres que vaya-masculló Ginny-No soy tonta.

-Ignóralo..Sí dices que no te gusta.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Iré para que no pienses lo contrario y para callarte de una vez, mujer atosigante.-espetó bebiendo algo de agua. Estaba acalorada de los nervios.

-Baile Ascot..Allá vamos.

_Y Harry Potter, allá voy._

_**ººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**Estoy Muy emocionada con esta historia..GRACIAS!! No hay umás que palabras de agradecimiento. Estoy entusiasmada con la historia, el curso que está tomando y sus críticas.**_

_**Lal!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5ºEscapadas**

Tomó dos tarritos de patatas Pringles y varias latas de Coca Cola. Pagó con dinero muggle a la cajera y salió del almacén hacia su departamento.

Una buena ración de comida para una gran depresión. Se alegró que su amiga no estuviera en casa, no tenía ánimos de explicarle nada cuando la viera llegar con patatas: Símbolo de depresión en Ginny.

Se colocó el pijama y encendió la radio. Abrió una latita de Coca cola y se llevó una patata a la boca.

_Procuro olvidarte  
siguiendo la ruta de un pájaro herido  
procuro alejarme  
de aquellos lugares donde nos quisimos  
Me enredo en amores  
sin ganas ni fuerzas por ver si te olvido  
y llega la noche y de nuevo comprendo que te necesito  
_

¡Genial! Hasta en la radio sabían como se sentía. Cambió de estación pero la canción seguía.

_Procuro olvidarte  
haciendo en el día mil cosas distintas  
procuro olvidarte  
pisando y contando las hojas caídas  
procuro cansarme  
llegar a la noche apenas sin vida  
y al ver nuestra casa tan sola y callada no sé...  
no sé lo que haría._

Negó exasperada y apagó el aparato de un zapatazo. Estúpidos locutores muggles y sus canciones melancólicas. Ella les demostraría a todos que no necesitaba un hombre para ser feliz y estar bien. Era independiente.

Era tan independiente como para mandársela con cualquier hombre y salir como si nada. El Baile Ascot era la oportunidad perfecta. Jugadores apuestos, adinerados y ella, que iría lo más sensual posible.

Sonrió con malicia y se llevó otra patata a la boca. Su prima tenía razón, necesitaba más aventuras. Y el juego de ser una libertina había comenzado.

……………………………………

Las invitaciones habían llegado ese día y descansaban sin abrir sobre la mesa. Suspiró y se decidió a hacerlo. Eran en forma de antifaz y mostraban dibujos de magos bailando con ropa elegante a lo Venecia Antigua. Era a las nueve de la noche en el Palacio Bladimir Varoschi, ex ministro de Magia.

Siguió leyendo la correspondencia. Cuentas por pagar, invitación a fiesta de fin de año, tarjeta de felicitación por el Partido contra las Urracas de Brenda Hamilton, cuenta para pagar y un sobre sin remitente.

Rasgó el sobre con cuidado y alzó una ceja al reconocer la letra. Era de April Parker, la modelo con la que había salido meses atrás.

_Queridísimo Harry:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Sé que te sorprende que sea yo quien te escriba, aunque espero que de buena forma. Estoy ansiosa por hablarte personalmente de algo que me ha ocurrido y que se seguro te alegrarás. Estoy comprometida y me casaré muy pronto. En el Baile Ascot estaré con él y te lo presentaré._

_Lo nuestro fue hermoso y breve, Harry. Pero te conocí mucho como amigo y persona y quiero que me des tu aprobación. No me preguntes por qué, sé que suena descabellado, pero quiero hacerlo._

_Espero que asistas_

_April._

_PD: No creo todo eso que dicen en los diarios amarillistas. Son toda una mierda._

Esbozó una sonrisa pronunciada. Se alegraba enormemente por April, aquella dulce y chistosa chica con la que había convivido dos meses en Paris, cuando fue por unos partidos. Ella estaba en la tribuna y con una sonrisa lo cautivó.

_Como con Ginny Weasley._

Eran parecidas, aunque Ginny lo había impactado de mejor forma que April y sabía que le gustaba para más y no para un irse y toque.

¿Debía ir a ese estúpido baile solo para promocionarse? Dianne no le permitiría no asistir. La chica estaba neurótica con los preparativos de su vestuario y no se la podía hablar. Decirle que se resistía a ir a ese circo barato sería muy arriesgado. Estaba en peligro su salud y carrera, por que Dianne podría salir despechada en muchas revistas y hablar muy mal de él. Empeoraría la situación.

Cuando pasara lo de la fiesta, la revista y todo el asunto, la dejaría y hablaría con Ginny Weasley. Mientras tanto se dejaría usar como juguete de presunción y trataría de sonreir lo más posible.

_Todo sea por mi carrera._

Se decía una y otra vez, aunque esta vez lo dudó un poco por que había algo más importante: Una gran chica que no podía dejar pasar.

……………………………………

Llegaron veinte minutos luego de la hora que rezaba la invitación para hacer una entrada triunfal que todos vieran.

Rosalie dejó las llaves de su carro a el chico del estacionamiento y se bajó del auto levantando su vestido con las manos.

-Aquí es-anunció a su prima viendo la escalinata blanca que las llevaba al Palacio. Ginny asintió asombrada-Se hizo en honor a un Ex Ministro.

-Es precioso-comentó Ginny dejando caer su vestido a todo el largo. Era azul militar, plisado y con mangas a los hombros. Llevaba el cabello atado en un rodete caído y los mechones le caían sobre su rostro.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisita. Llevaba un vestido color oro atado al cuello, muy brillante.-Estás para romper corazones.

-Me conformo con calentar machos-espetó divertida su prima subiendo las escaleras.

El salón constaba de un piso de mármol, paredes con espejos y grandes arañas con cristales en el techo.

-Entonces cuando me vio con Helena, me pidió el divorcio de inmediato-relataba un viejo panzón y simpático a Harry y Diane.

-¿Ha cuanto pasó esto?

-Hace unos..dos meses-recordó Helena Lennon, la nueva novia del magnate del deporte-Estamos pensando en tener bebés..A Arnold le gustan mucho..y su ex esposa no podía tener.¿Ustedes planean tener niños?

Harry bebió su copa hasta el fondo, evadiendo la pregunta y Dianne sonrió nerviosa.

-Pues..no lo hemos hablado, todavía-contestó viendo los rostros expectantes de la ronda-Pero..como ambos somos muy familieros, en un futuro de seguro.

_Eso quisieras._

-Harry, tienes suerte de haberla encontrado-terció Arnold Elliot, blandiendo su cigarro-No todos los días hallas chicas elegantes, con buen gusto y con los pies en la tierra..Helena y Dianne son pocas.

-¡Gracias, Sr Elliot!-dijo sonrojada. Harry hizo una mueca burlesca.

-Dime Arnold, cariño..A partir de ahora nos juntaremos más seguido..¿No, Harry?-El moreno asintió y pidió otra copa al camarero. El alcohol era su único amigo en aquel lugar donde se sentía desubicado.

-¿Quién será aquella mujer?-preguntó impresionada Helen con los ojos cargados de envidia-Es bellísima.

-No lo sé pero ese vestido le queda genial-Harry miró con desgana hacia donde la mitad de los invitados miraban. Abrió con expresión los ojos al verla. Era Ginny Weasley, sobria y elegante.

-Si no tuviera a Helena, no dudaría en invitarla a salir-comentó Arnold sonriendo a su esposa-Esa chica debe haber caído en tus garras ¿No, Harry? Luce como una modelo.

-No, Arnold, no la conozco.

-Realmente tiene estilo-opinó Dianne haciendo que Harry la mirara sorprendido. No había notado quien era, y era de esperarse, Ginny estaba muy cambiada.

-Si me disculpan..Necesito ir al baño-exclamó Harry urgido de ver a la secretaria. Suspiró aliviado cuando estuvo lejos de su novia, la cual lo estaba agobiando. Se acercó a la barra y Rosalie le sonrió.-Buenas noches, galán.

-Buenas noches-saludó Harry con una de sus mejores sonrisas-¿Viniste sola o acompañada?

-¿Te importa? No creo que yo sea tu tipo.

-No lo decía por eso, yo..

-Además..Estás comprometido-repuso tomando una copa-Con Dianne Roggers, que por cierto luce bella esta noche. No creo que le guste que me estés coqueteando.

-¡Has malinterpretado todo en un segundo!-espetó divertido-Déjame respirar, por Merlín.

Rosalie rió suavemente y se llevó la copa a los labios.

-Estoy bromeando, Harry..Ya sé por que me preguntas si vine con alguien-Harry enarcó una ceja-Sé que te gusta mi prima, y por eso te la traje..Pero primero aclárame lo de tu compromiso.

-Dianne se lo creyó todo-explicó contento de que Rosalie supiera todo-Todo esto es una gran farsa para realzar mi reputación. Las fotos, el anillo y nuestro compromiso..pero ella se lo tomó como algo personal.

-Entonces detenla

-Como si fuera así de fácil-repuso Harry con los ojos en blanco-Es muy pesada y si la traje a esta fiesta es por no quedar mal.

-Sigues siendo un caballero, Harry..Pero esta no te la creo-El moreno la miró sorprendido-Podrías haberle parado el carro desde hace rato..No lo has hecho por seguir aparentando. Te interesa el qué dirán..y si hubieran roto, no te daba la cara para aparecerte solo.

Harry iba a replicar pero asintió abatido. Rosalie tenía un gran poder de psicoanálisis.

-Me gusta Ginny-terció con semblante serio-Me gusta mucho.

-Pues..creo que ahora ella está ocupada-indicó con la mirada hacia el otro lado de la barra, donde Ginny charlaba muy de cerca con Gary Harrison, el representante de los Chudley Cannons-Se lo he presentado y han pegado onda..Así que no le cargues por ahora

-¿Cómo que no la cargue? Ese sujeto es un cerdo-espetó molesto-Si me dices que me la has traído..¿Por qué le presentas a ese?

-Es que..Digamos que le dije que aquí conocería a jugadores apuestos, y se divertiría..En cuanto a ti, le dije que te ignorara y llevara la fiesta en paz.

-¿Cómo?-Harry negó con la cabeza, picado y golpeó la barra con un puño.

-No hagas escándalos-pidió Rosalie mitad divertida mitad en serio-Vé y búscala si quieres algo.

Harry no se hizo esperar y fue directo hacia ellos. Ginny lo miró escueta y Gary le tendió la mano.

-Harry Potter, que gusto verte

-Digo lo mismo-contestó el joven estrechando la mano sin dejar de mirarla-Así que..¿Conoces a Ginny Weasley?

-Si, Rosalie me la ha presentado hace unos minutos-terció maravillado Gary-Me siento afortunado al estar hablando con la chica más linda de la fiesta.

-No exageres-pidió Ginny sonrojada por la llegada de Harry

-No, tiene razón-acordó Harry mirándola de cabo a rabo-Cuando llegaste todos te halagaron y se preguntaron quién eres.

Ginny corrió su mirada del moreno, sintiéndose observada como en una exposición y se volteó a pedir una copa.

-Gary..¿Cómo van los Chuddley esta temporada?

-Para serte sincero, mejor que los Falmouth Falcons

-¡Oh, si! Apestan..Pero nos ganaron varios partidos.

-¿Cuándo regresarás, Harry? Las canchas te extrañan-exclamó algo sarcástico-Todo bien, hermano..No eres al primero que le pasa..Además, te has visto distorsionado por muchas cosas.

-Gracias..Es bueno tener apoyo-exclamó con aires de sinceridad, con una mano en su hombro-¡Ah! Elena Lennon te andaba buscando por el asunto del traslado de McDowell..¿Cómo anda ese asunto?

-Ya sabes..Elena quiere más dinero del que puedo ofrecer-respondió con una mueca-Ginny, preciosa, debo irme pero regreso enseguida-La pelirroja iba a replicar que iba con él pero el hombre ya se había ido.

-¿Por qué lo espantaste?-preguntó furiosa y le dio un trago a su brandy-Es apuesto, divertido y la estamos pasando bien.

-No me mientas..Y puede que sea genial, pero Gary está en proceso de divorcio-Ginny lo miró incrédula-Es de verdad...y no quisieras verte envuelta en adulterios..¿No, secretaria?

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer y con quien andar-espetó entre dientes y se hizo paso entre la gente. Necesitaba alejarse o de lo contrario le mataría.

-Sí que soy-le susurró al oído deteniéndola por el brazo-Soy alguien quien te atrae mucho..Conmigo no lo niegues.

-Yo no..

Harry le tapó la boca con la mano y le susurró al oído-Vámonos de aquí.

-¡Hasta que al fin te encuentro!-exclamó una voz jovialmente. El joven rompió la tensión entre ellos dos y Ginny suspiró aliviada de no contestar.

-¿April?-La rubia asintió el chico fue a abrazarla-Estás..muy linda

-Gracias-contestó con una sonrisa-Harry, como te había dicho, estoy comprometida-La pelirroja notó un pesado y brillante anillo en su dedo-Y él es Steve Herman, mi prometido-Un hombre alto y con porte elegante estrechó la mano de Harry.

-Gusto en conocerte..April me ha hablado mucho de ti..Te aprecia mucho.

-Y yo a ella..Somos buenos amigos.

-Harry..¿No nos presentas?-invitó April mirando a Ginny que estaba a un lado, fuera de lugar.

-¡Oh, si! Ella es..

-¿Tu novia?

-Si

-No

Se miraron fijamente y Harry la tomó de la mano. Era el momento perfecto para imponerse.

-Ella es mi novia, April..Ginny Weasley-La pelirroja asintió temblando-Es que es algo tímida…no me gustan los periodistas y todo eso..Y como llevamos saliendo hace poco..

-Sí, soy algo reservada-acordó Ginny muy sonrojada.

-No se preocupen, chicos..Guardaré el secreto.Pero Harry..Cuéntame..¿Tienen planes de casamiento?

Ginny miró hacia otro lado evadiendo la pregunta. Harry la entendió por que había vivido eso momentos atrás con lo de los niños.

-No, no..pero quién dice en un futuro.

-Nosotros queremos casarnos y queremos niños pronto..¿No Steve?-El hombre asintió besando su mano-Ginny..¿Conoces como conocí a Harry?

La pelirroja negó y añadió, falsamente-Me muero por oír la historia.

-Harry estaba de gira con las Urracas de Monstrose en Francia, y fui a ver un partido con una amiga..Allí me divisó en la tribuna, entre cientos de chicas, y salimos la noche siguiente-Ginny asintió algo cínica mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía por dentro-Al cabo de una semana, se mudó a mi departamento y pasamos los mejores dos meses de nuestras vidas.

Harry sonrió al ver como la pelirroja asentía nerviosa y algo celosa. Apretaba su pequeña cartera con algo de rabia.

-Pero ella tenía muchos desfiles, y yo muchos partidos-explicó Harry retomando el relato-Fue más algo pasional que por razones laborales se rompió..Y míramos ahora, April, ambos con parejas aparte.

-Sí, increíble-exclamó en tono soñador-Ginny..te llevas un hombre fiel y enamorado pese a lo que digan..Te lo digo por experiencia.

-Sí, ya sé le joya que me llevo-espetó irónica mirándolo de soslayo.

-La capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead nos está llamando-indicó Steve a su prometida que se despidió de Harry con un extenso abrazo y de Ginny con una sincera sonrisa.-Nos vemos pronto, Harry..Te enviaré la tarjeta de la boda lo antes posible.

-Asistiremos con gusto.

-Asistirás tú-espetó molesta y añadió con interés-¿Conoces a la Capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead? Es muy mona y quisiera un autógrafo.

-Con que quieres conocer a Gwinet Torrenson-observó con aire malicioso. Tenía algo con qué chantajearla-Pues somos conocidos..y podría conseguir un autógrafo si tú..

-¡Yo nada!..No creas que me venderé por una simple firma de alguien que juega al Quidditch.Además ¿Cómo dices que soy tu novia? ¡Estás del marote!

-¿Cómo que del marote?

-Eres un mentiroso iluso..Ya quisieras tú que te diera la hora.

-No he mentido en nada de lo que he dicho-terció con una sonrisa-Nos gustamos y puede pasar algo.

-Vete con tu novia a que pase algo-sentenció molesta-Por cierto, has hecho un trabajo pasable con ella-indicó mirando a la chica a lo lejos. Tenía el cabello recogido en una simple media cola, poco maquillaje y un vestido color carne.

-¿Está allí?-preguntó nerviosa y se escondió detrás de un camarero-Le dije que iría al baño.

-Pues debe pensar que te fuiste por el inodoro.

Dianne miraba a todos lados, esperando a que su novio se apareciera para darle la regañada de su vida. La había dejado plantada y eso no se lo perdonaría.

-Mira la chica que está allá-apuntó Ludivine Green, la esposa de uno de los jugadores de las Urracas de Monstrose.

-¿Qué tiene? Es hermosa..la más hermosa de la fiesta, a decir verdad.

-Cuando llegó media fiesta se volteó a verla-reconoció Stella Degracia, otra de las esposas-Tiene elegancia, porte.

-Finge tenerlo-increpó Ludivine maliciosa-Pero no es más que una corriente pobretona vestida de dama de sociedad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué no sabes quien es?-preguntó incrédula y Dianne negó-Es la secretaria de la publicista de nuestros maridos y de Harry.

-¿De Jules Morfey?

-La misma pelirroja insulsa y maleducada..No sé que hace en una fiesta como esta dándose aires de grandeza.-bramó con superioridad-Y Dianne, no esperes tanto a tu novio por que lo vi charlando amenamente con ella cerca de la barra.

La morena la miró con los ojos largos y preguntó-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Claro que sí..y hasta todos hemos notado como la mira desde que llegó..¿Acaso ya la había visto? Por que parece que le gustaba de antes-Dianne tragó saliva a punto de llorar, se disculpó y fue directo hacia el tocador. Maldito Harry, ya se las pagaría.

-Por favor, vámonos-pidió el chico medio agachado tratando de ocultarse de Dianne-¿Ya se fue?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y tomó una copa.

-Yo te avisaré.

-¿Qué te sucede, Potter?-preguntó Iran Jorkins, uno de los más importantes miembros de la Confederación-¿El Mal de la Escoba, eh?

-Así es Sr Jorkins..Soy joven pero afectado-respondió sobándose la espalda medio inclinado. El viejo se alejo a las carcajadas y Harry volvió a preguntar-¿Ya se fue?

Ginny volvió a negar pero una risita la delató.

-¡Me estás mintiendo!

Se incorporó rápidamente y le volvió a pedir que se fueran.

-No me iré contigo a ningún lado.

Harry no le pidió ninguna respuesta y la arrastró hasta la entrada del salón, donde la acorraló contra la pared y sus brazos.

-¿Qué me dices ahora?-preguntó en un casi susurro haciéndola estremecer-¿Nos iremos?

Ginny respiró como pudo y recobró fuerzas para no caer ante la tentación.

-O me dejas ir o comienzo a gritar que me quieres violar.

-Has lo que quieras.

Ginny lo empujó con fuerza e hizo un amago de rasgar las mangas de su vestido. El chico la detuvo a tiempo, reconociendo que la amenaza era de verdad.

-No me hagas un escándalo, por favor-le pidió en voz suplicante-No ahora, no aquí.

La pelirroja asintió accediendo y se soltó el vestido.

-Vete con tu novia, Harry-pidió con calma-Ella debe estar esperándote.

-Pero no puedo, es decir, no quiero..Te vi y quiero estar contigo-exclamó desperado y acarició su mejilla-Contigo, pelirroja.

-¿Con...migo?-preguntó a la vez que la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Suspiró sobre sus labios y él la besó con dulzura.

-Vámonos de aquí.

Ella asintió apoyando su frente con la de él pero luego abrió los ojos con expresión.

-¿Y Dianne y mi prima? Yo no quiero..

-Shh..-la calló con un beso-Le pediré a Rosalie que me disculpe con Dianne y asunto solucionado.

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado y lo besó con pasión.

-Espérame aquí..No te muevas.

-No lo haré.

Harry sonrió eufórico, la besó en la comisura de los labios y volvió a entrar a la fiesta.

Se acomodó el vestido y abrió el estuche de maquillaje para polvorearse un poco la nariz, a la vez que pensaba que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos.

_Él te atrae, te vuelve loca. No lo dejes pasar._

Aceptó sonriendo. Esa vez que no le pondría excusas a algo bueno.

•••••••••••••

◘◘**¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!◘◘**

**Es el último capítulo que publico en el año 2007!! Que nostalgia!**

**Que año más lindo, no lleno de tantas emociones, pero no puedo negar que fue un buen año.**

**No conocí el amor, pero algo tuve. No hize nuevos amigos, pero tampoco perdí a los que tengo. No me porté mal, pero tampoco bien.**

**Fue un promedio bastante bueno en un año más que se va.**

**Fue un año genial como escritora..ESO ES GRACIAS A USTEDES!**

**Feliz 2008, les deseo que luchen por sus sueños, deseos y metas y se les puedan cumplir a base de su esfuerzo, por que nada se regala, sépanlo, desgraciadamente.**

♠♠**Gracias por todo.♠♠**

☻☻**CRITICAS AHORA SI, SI, SI!!☺☺**

☼**Lali☼**


	6. Chapter 6

**Respuesta a criticas anónimas:**

**monsEMO**: hola..! me alegra que te haya gustado y en cuanto a como subir una historia: create un profile, y subi en Documents un documento Word, sensillo, luego poné en New Sytory, segui los pasos, agregá el Documento y ya está!

**CharisseM:**bienvenida, y me alegro que te haya gustado! Nos vemos..lal!

**PaulaPotter**: hola..!! Espero que este te guste mucho, Pau..besos.

_A las demás ya las respondí, gracias por leerme, este fanfic está resultando muy lindo de escribir!_

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Lal!_

**6ºEl colgante de Lily Evans**

Entró timidamente al departamento luego de que él abriera con la varita. Tenía un sofisticado sistema anti ladrones que incluía un hechizo especial.

Observó maravillada a su alrededor y Harry sonrió, satisfecho.

-¡Mira este lugar! Es increíble.

-¿No me preguntarás cuanto me salió, quien es el decorador o por cuanto lo vendería?

Ginny negó y le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

-Es que mis anteriores novias siempre lo hacían.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo tu vida económica-repuso con los hombros en alto. Dejó su cartera sobre la mesa de living y se volteó a mirarlo, sugerentemente.

-¡Oh, ya entiendo!-exclamó maravillado por lo directa que era. Ser acercó lentamente y la abrazó por la cintura-Eres hermosa.

-Tú también..y.. me gustas mucho-admitió sonrojada acariciando su cabello-Me encantas.

-¡Hasta que lo confiesas!-terció con una sonrisa y luego la besó-Comenzaba a preocuparme que no me lo dijeras..Aunque con tus besos me basta-Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, confundiéndolo-¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que..me gustas mucho y no quiero arruinar esto..Y por si lo hago, quiero guardar este momento como recuerdo.

-Eso es raro-repuso con una ceja alzada-Pero no arruinarás nada, Ginny..Nos gustamos y aquí estamos..¿Qué más podría pasar?

-No eres tú, soy yo-explicó soltándose del abrazo-Cada vez que algo bueno me pasa, que un sujeto se siente atraído hacia mi..Algo malo sucede..y por si pasara, yo solo quería abrazarte.

El jugador negó con la cabeza y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí. Sentía miedo y desprotección.

-Ahora entiendo por que eres tan dura con tus sentimientos..Has sufrido mucho.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora-pidió con sinceridad-No quiero que pienses que me hago la víctima y la pobrecita y mucho menos arruinar el momento.

-No lo pensaría nunca-Ginny sonrió ante tales palabras y lo besó con suavidad-¿Qué te parece si charlamos un poco?

-Estaría bien..y algo de café no vendría mal ¿No?..No tomé nada en la fiesta.

-Probarás mi capuchino especial-expuso con un beso en la mejilla-Son buenísimos.

-Si quieres yo los hago.

-No, tú ponte cómoda que yo los hago-Ginny iba a replicar pero el chico ya se había ido hacia la cocina. La pelirroja enarcó las cejas con desconfianza y lo siguió-He venido a supervisar que no agregues alguna droga a mi café para dormirme y abusar de mí.

Harry soltó una risita con alegría y puso la cafetera el fuego con la varita en mano.

-Eres una desconfiada.

-Hasta aquí he llegado ¿no?-Harry asintió ante tales palabras desafiantes y la besó en la comisura de los labios. Luego se alejó unos metros y comenzó a desatarse la corbata.

-Maldita..cosa-farfulló tratando de deshacer el nudo ciego-Es que..Dianne la arma muy..apretada

-A ver..déjame a mi.

Se acercó hasta el moreno, y deshizo la corbata con rapidez y elegancia.

-Aquí tienes.

Harry no pudo gesticular palabra. Se había quedado estático al sentir las manos de ella sobre su camisa, sobre su saco, sobre su cuello, sobre su torso.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

Como toda respuesta Harry cruzó el palmo que los separaba y la besó con ansias, tomando su rostro con las dos manos. Ginny respondió mordisqueando sus labios e introduciendo su lengua cuando el joven pidió permiso.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban tirados en el suelo, el chico con el torso denudo dejando ver sus abdominales marcados medianamente, y ella con el vestido a la altura de sus pechos.

Cuando el joven se disponía a besar sus pechos con desespero, puesto que era la mejor parte de la pelirroja, bien dotada con busto, el fuego de la cafetera lanzó chispas azules, dando a entender que el café estaba listo.

-Ha…rry..el ..ca..fé-gimió entrecortadamente. El chico ignoró el primer anuncio pero al segundo tuvo que pararse por que ella lo había apartado.

-¡Maldito café! Justo cuando estaba por..-Se quedó quieto al ver como ella se había subido el vestido hasta el busto y lo sostenía con las manos.-¿Qué haces?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-¿Te quieres ir?-preguntó temeroso

-¿Irme? ¡Por favor!-exclamó divertida-Ya que te quieras deshacer de mi..Es otra cosa.

-No, no claro que no..Pero pensé que te habías arrepentido cuando te paraste.

-Eso no es cierto-espetó con una sonrisa-Me levanté por que el suelo está muy frío..¿Y si vamos a otro lugar?

-¿A...otro lugar por no decir mi cuarto?-sugirió tomando sus manos y posándolas en sus hombros. Apretó a Ginny contra su pecho y la elevó en el aire.

-Ahí mismo..Aunque no quería ser tan directa.

-Eres directa, cariño..Y sabes justo lo que quiero-le susurró al oído tan sensual que Ginny no pudo más que besarlo.

……………………………………

Se acurrucó en el pecho del chico mientras le acariciaba el sedoso cabello con algo de cosquillas.

-¿Vives solo?¿Alguna hermana o prima?

-No, solito y solterito..Soy hijo único.

Ginny lo miró de lado sorprendida.

-Yo soy la menor de siete hermanos..y la única mujer.

-Así que..si quiero algo serio contigo tendré que soportar a seis hermanos-exclamó tragando saliva, nervioso-Pero valdrá la pena.

-No, son buenos..Pero en serio..¿Hijo único? Eso explica tu obsesión por las cosas.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Me dieron todo lo que pedí.

El ruido de las ventanas golpeándose con las copas de los árboles hizo estremecer a la chica que se cubrió del todo con las sábanas.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás seguro que no vives con nadie? Por que si nos vieran yo me moriría de la vergüenza-soltó con sus mejillas teñidas en rosado. El chico soltó una carcajada pequeña, la destapó y la atrajo hacía si.

-No hay nadie, solo ha sido el viento-apremió con una caricia en su barbilla-Y si entrara alguien, le diríamos que tuvimos una estupenda sesión de sexo..Y que te penetré hasta embarazarte-Ginny arrugó los labios y lo pellizcó-¡Auch!

-Eres un tonto.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad.

-Pero no se dice así de fácil-espetó con reproche y añadió-¿Por qué no vamos por esos capuchinos tan famosos?

Harry asintió, la besó y se puso de pie tomando su bata color negra.

-Linda bata.

-Me la regalaron unas seguidoras cuando gané el titulo de Mejor Jugador el año pasado-explicó inflando su pecho

-¿Puedo?-señaló el armario del joven para sacar una camisa-El vestido me es algo incómodo.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-¿No me seguirás esta vez, pelirroja?-preguntó volteándose y Ginny negó con una sonrisa.

-Confío en ti

Abrió las puertas del placard.Habían camisas de todos los colores y estilos, pantalones de jean y deportivos y varios tipos de zapatillas. En una sección, había capas de varios colores junto con los uniformes de las Urracas de Monstrose, el equipo donde Harry jugaba. Al final, había un traje en particular, de color blanco y negro con urracas en el pecho, junto con un prendedor de plata en forma de Urraca. Era para ocasiones especiales.

Al lado, una foto muy grande de Harry junto a sus padres, cuando era un adolescente.

Su madre era pelirroja y parecida a Ginny corporalmente. El padre, era igual a Harry con ojos avellanas.

Ginny tomó una remera deportiva color gris y cerró el amario con el pensamiento que hacían una hermosa familia. ¿Pero por qué no hablaba mucho de ellos con la prensa? Tal vez habían muerto. Por si las dudas no tocaría el tema.

-Aquí tiene señorita, el capuchino más delicioso que hallará en todo Londres-le tendió la humeante taza con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el sillón junto a Ginny, que estaba de piernas cruzadas a lo indio.-¿Y?¿Qué tal?

-Umm...Delicioso.-observó luego del primer sorbo-Suave, no muy dulce.

-Ginny. Cuéntame más de tu familia-Ella alzó las cejas sorprendidas y se aclaró la voz.

-No sé si hay mucho que contar..Vengo de una familia clase media muy trabajadora, mi padre terminó de criarnos como pudo..por que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años..y..desde ese momento trabajé hasta estar donde hoy estoy.

Harry tomó su mano y cabeceó ligeramente.

-Mis padres también murieron hace dos años..Y me dolió mucho su perdida..Eran los únicos que me querían sin mi dinero y mi fama…Así que te entiendo perfectamente.

-No son los únicos, Harry-contestó pensativa-Debes tener amigos, amigas..Otros familiares que te quieren por lo que eres y no por el gran jugador.

-No te creas, Ginny-negó con la cabeza-La única familia que tenía era la hermana de mi madre, su esposo y mi primo que siempre me odiaron por tener poderes mágicos..y de parte de mi padre nadie..Ni siquiera conocí a mis abuelos.

-Yo tengo al menos a mi padre y a mis hermanos que me salvan.

-Pero tienes a Rosalie, y a tus amigas-observó con una mueca torcida-Yo ni eso..Solamente miles de fanáticas que me ven con el signo Galleon en los ojos y un estúpido representante que me quiere explotar..No es lo mismo.

-Harry..no sé que decirte..pero..yo no te veo por tu dinero o por tu fama-explicó tratando de parecer seria-Tu me gustas por tus bromas y tu forma de ser..No vayas a creer que voy a

sacarle provecho de esto por que no es así.

El chico asintió y la atrajo para besarla delicadamente.

-Es por una de las cosas que me gustas, Ginny..Fuiste la primera chica que no hizo nada por caerme bien..No te esforzaste, fuiste única y espontánea.

-Pues..Gracias, supongo-repuso avergonzada

-Sígueme contando de tu familia. Es muy numerosa y eso me llama la atención..Yo nunca antes había oído de siete hermanos.

-¿En serio? Pues..es normal. Tengo seis hermanos mayores, el primero es Bill, que trabaja en un campamento de dragones en Rumania, no está casado pero sale con una chica muy buena llamada Lorraine. Y después sigue Charlie, es uno de los más desobedientes, trabaja en Gringotts y está casado con la peor cuñada de todas: Fleur Dellacour.

-¿La ex modelo? Es linda.

Ginny rodó los ojos y Harry la besó.

-No es que me ponga celosa..es que es imbancable. Habla inglés pésimo, exagera todo y es una histérica con mis sobrinos,. Victoire, Dominique y Louis..Son adorables, nada que ver con su madre.

-¿Pero que te hizo para que no la aguantes?-preguntó curioso.

-Para comenzar, se llevó a uno de mis hermanos preferidos, imagínate que antes de todas mis cuñadas yo era el centro de atención en mi casa..Y Charlie siempre me daba todos los lujos, me cuidaba. Y fue el primero en casarse..una de las pocas bodas donde mi madre estuvo presente. Y tengo más hermanos..pero cortaré aquí por no quiero atosigarte.

Harry negó y la animó a continuar.

-Bueno, luego sigue Percy..que es mi hermano y lo aprecio pero es con quien tengo menos relación. Es arrogante y presumido..quiere todo lo ajeno. Trabaja con segundo asistente del Ministro y su esposa es como una espina en el corazón. Se llama Esther y es tan pedante como él.

-¿Tiene hijos?

-Si, una que se llama Constantine y que es muy engreída por cierto..Le han inculcado que debe ser siempre la mejor y pisotea a todo mundo por conseguirlo. Un día me insultó enfrente de toda la familia diciendo que era una estúpida fracasada sin futuro académico por delante y que ella sería una gran empresaria. ¡Y vaya retada que le pegué! Nunca más volvió a meterse conmigo.

-Digamos..Que es la que menos quieres.

-Sí, aunque es muy parecida a mí en ciertos aspectos-observó pensativa-Como sea..Luego tengo hermanos mellizos, Fred y George, los más rebeldes y chistosos. Tienen una tienda de chascos en el Callejón Diagon, Sortilegios Weasley y ahora están exportando sus productos a Zonko y a otros lugares.

-Espero..yo conozco a uno de ellos-rememoró Harry con ojos entrecerrados-Hize una inversión en Sortilegios Weasley hace unos meses atrás…Era solo por una idiota revista de empresarios..Querían expandir mi capital hacia otros ámbitos.

-Pues hiciste bien en hacerlo..Mis hermanos son algo bromistas pero responsables y buenos empresarios.

-¿Solteros?

-No, casados. George está casado con Angelina, una hermosa chica asiática que conoció vendiendo sus productos en un crucero. Es buena conmigo y está esperando mellizos también. Y Fred está casado con Britney, una rubia tonta pero manejable. Cuando queremos complotarnos contra Fleur, ella es la primera que se prende.

-¿Complotarse?-preguntó divertido.

-Sí, ya sabes..en las cenas de Navidad y todo eso. Hacemos muchísima comida y nos juntamos en la casa de Fred, que es la más grande. Por ahí añadimos ensalada de tomate o avellanas, cosas que son alérgicas para Fleur.

-Pobre mujer.

-Si la conocieras, Harry, no dirías lo mismo. Es hermosa de lejos..pero cuando te acercas es otra cosa ¡Siempre quiere llamar la atención!-espetó con el cejo fruncido-Por último, queda mi hermano preferido junto a Charlie y los mellizos..Se llama Ron y tiene más o menos tu edad. Es profesor de Objetos Muggles.

-¿Y qué tal con su esposa?

-Maravillosamente..Se llama Hermione y somos muy amigas. Siempre le cuento todo, aunque nos veamos pocas veces al año. Tienen dos hijos, Rose y Daniel..Son niños educados y cariñosos. ¿Sabes..? Tengo una familia genial ahora que lo cuento, soy afortunada.

-¿Con cinco sobrinos, cuñadas amigas, una rival y hermanos que te quieren? Eso sí que es una familia. Pero..Hablando de tantos sobrinos..¿No te dan ganas de tener hijos propios?-Ginny escupió el café dentro de su taza, media ahogada.

-¿Hijos?

-Sí, ya sabes..Hijos propios.

-Pues..nunca lo había pensando-Harry se sorprendió al oírlo-Digo..no ahora, pero..en un futuro quiero casarme de blanco como cualquier mujer y formar una familia..¿Soy normal después de todo, no?

-Eres corriente y eso me gusta.

-¿Qué te puede llegar a gustar de alguien corriente?-preguntó turbada-Necesitas un psicoanalista, Harry Potter

-¿Por qué?

-A ti te veo con chicas voluptuosas, en traje de baño y con cero cerebro. Con mujeres con convicciones fuertes, arriesgadas y aventureras. Tú estás rodeado de fama y riesgos...por eso te veo con alguien más fuerte y segura.

-Tú eres todo eso que me acabas de decir-explicó tomando su mano-Claro que con mucho cerebro.

-No, Harry, no soy así..Soy aburrida y temerosa y no soy complaciente.

-¡No quiero a alguien falso o complaciente, Ginny! Ya te lo he dicho.-espetó algo picado. Odiaba cuando se subestimaba-Y te veo con un hijo en brazos, en un futuro.

-Me conformo con mis cinco ahijados-Se encogió de hombros-Todos mis hermanos confiaron en mí como madrina..¿Será por que me ven como madre?

-Lucirías genial con un bebé en brazos.

-No lo sé-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-¡Ya dejemos de hablar de estas cosas! Me pones nerviosa.

Harry sonrió cumpliendo su objetivo y la besó en los labios.

-Última pregunta-pidió con las manos juntas. Ella asintió arrugando los labios-¿Qué tendría que pasarte para que formaras una familia?

-No lo sé..¿Encontrar el chico indicado? ¡Pero es tan difícil!

Harry la miró haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Y yo estoy pintado?

-Harry..no lo sé..Esto..es muy rápido y..

-Tú eres mi indicada, pelirroja.-terció con mucha seguridad y acarició su mejillas-Dime que te quedarás todo el día conmigo.

-¿Es Domingo, no?-Harry asintió-Está bien..pero mañana a primera hora me voy al trabajo…¿Me prestarías tu lechuza para avisarle a Wendy que no iré a casa?

-Creo que Wendy ya lo habrá notado..¿Pero quien es?

-Mi compañera de casa, es calenturienta y graciosa..Te ama-exclamó divertida-Daba lo que sea por que nos liáramos.

-Pues entonces lo dio todo-exclamó entregándole tinta y pergamino-¡Ah, por cierto!-exclamó recordando lo que iba a darle. Fue hasta su cuarto y volvió con una bolsita color negra-Esto es para ti, Ginny.

La pelirroja dejó de escribir atónita y tomó la bolsita.

-Pero Harry..yo no…

El moreno negó y apretó la mano de Ginny sobre la bolsita. Era perfecto para ella.

-Era de mi madre..y..lo encontré entre sus pertenencias cuando murió-explicó con los ojos brillantes-Ellos murieron en un accidente muggle automovilístico..y ella la llevaba puesta todo el tiempo.

-Es muy bonita.

Era una cadena de plata, algo vieja pero que conservaba su brillo. Tenía un colgante en forma de gota, en el centro, color púrpura.

-Su madre se la dio cuando era pequeña..y yo quiero dártela a ti.

-Harry..esto es algo tan personal para ti..yo..no puedo aceptarlo-repuso apenada al borde de las lágrimas. Era el gesto más tierno que habían tenido con ella.-Nunca un hico me regaló algo como esto..tan significativo..pero no puedo aceptarla, Harry..Guárdala para ti.

-¡No, Ginny!-exclamó tajante, haciéndola temblar-Quiero que la uses, que me recuerdes cuando la veas..Yo la tendré guardada en un cajón, sin darle uso..Por favor.

Ella asintió, por que se enojaría si lo seguía rechazando. El moreno volteó y se la colocó acariciando su cuello con los dedos.

-Te va perfectamente.

-Es muy bella..Espero lucirla como se merece..pero..¿No se la había dado nunca a otra chica?-preguntó curiosa. Debía saberlo. El muchacho negó fervientemente-¿Soy la primera?

-Ginny..estas cosas son tan importantes para mi que no se las doy a cualquiera.

-Pero yo..

-Tú eres especial, Ginny..por eso quiero que la uses-explicó con una sonrisa

-Es que..apenas nos conocemos..y..Dianne, por ejemplo, sale contigo.. ¡Están comprometidos! Ella debería usarla, no yo.

-No estamos comprometidos-explicó calmadamente-Es todo una táctica para esa revista, el anillo, no es nuestro.. Es del fotógrafo que nos lo dio.

-¿De..Verdad?-preguntó sintiendo que la esperanza renacía.

-Yo no quiero a Dianne, y nunca lo haré. Lo nuestro no pasa más allá de un arreglo..Pero ella se lo ha tomado a pecho, quiere seguir fingiendo.

-Lo hace por ti-soltó Ginny con sorna.

-En parte.

-¿Así que..Sabes que ella está contigo por el dinero y la fama y no te molesta?

Harry asintió y ella abrió los ojos, incrédula.

-El mundo de la fama es todo un misterio, Ginny..Ella es buena y sé que cualquiera haría lo que ella hace para saltar al estrellato..Pero ya que estamos, la dejo que aproveche mientras no se pase de la raya.

-¿Dejarás que todo siga su curso? ¿Qué todos crean que se casarán?

-Jules me pidió que lo hiciera hasta que saliera la revista, al menos.

-Tienes una carrera que salvar-observó ella con una sonrisa triste. Ella no estaba en sus planes, aunque le hubiera dado ese colgante.

-Pero no dudaré en renunciar a ella si de ti se trata-Ella lo miró sorprendida-Ginny..desde que te vi me has gustado, me siento muy cómodo contigo..Puedo hablar, reír..y ser yo mismo sin que te fijes en los lujos o en mi carrera..Es por eso que renunciaré a toda esta farsa luego de la revista.

-¿Serías..Capaz?

Él asintió convencido y Ginny se sintió inmensamente feliz.

-Terminaré con Dianne luego de todo esto, lo prometo.

-¿Que se vaya al demonio "el qué dirán?-preguntó sentada en sus piernas. Harry asintió y ella no pudo más que besarlo con pasión.

_Estaba protegida, estaba segura. Estaba desnuda ante esta pasión._

_Esta vez no había excusas, y todo estaba saliendo bien, sorprendentemente._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Buenas A todos, este capitulo esta dedicado a todos y todas los que me han seguido en mi primer ginny-harry.**_

_**Se viene prontito el ultimo libro, y deben estar tan asiosos como yo.**_

_**POR FAVOR DENLE AL GOO CON PASION..por que necesito mas criticas de incentivo.**_

_**Saluditos**_

_**Lal!**_

**7º****Golpe de Realidad**

Se despertó con el perfume característico de él, impregnado en su piel y olfato. Olía tan rico, tan agradable, que se recordó a sí misma pedirle una camisa para recordarlo, en las horas que estarían separados.

El día Lunes había llegado, luego de una placentera tarde de juegos de mesa, tragos y sexo desenfrenado al final. Lo pasaba muy bien con Harry, se divertían, se reían y charlaban de todo tema posible.

Corrió la mano que estaba alrededor de su cintura y se puso de pie para hacer el desayuno, ataviada por supuesto en otra remera del chico. Eran grandes y de colores sobrios, pero le quedaban a la perfección.

La lechuza de Harry, que el día anterior había sido enviada a Wendy, estaba posada en el alféizar de la ventana con un ejemplar de una revista, el diario El Profeta y una nota.

Abrió la nota y esbozó una sonrisa, divertida.

_¿Cómo que no vuelves a casa esta noche?¿Y de quién es la sofisticada lechuza?¿No me digas que conseguiste un papacito jugador con un súper departamento, por que me muero?_

_Tengo una ligera sospecha pero no te la diré por que te enojarás (HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER). Nótese lo discreta que soy, y luego me llamas cotilla._

_Pásala lindo, y tómate la semana si quieres..Pero después aguante cuando te pida minutos, posiciones, vestimenta, Bah, en fin, detalles por menores._

_Saludos calientes_

_Wendy_

_PD: Mi cita resultó ser un capullo_

¡No le contaría detalles íntimos de su vida sexual! Wendy era cotilla y conventillera de sobremanera, aunque apreciaba su aguante, no le confesaría cosas que solo Harry y ella debían saber.

Abrió el profeta. La primera plana rezaba las posiciones de los equipos de Quidditch en el Campeonato de Reino Unido, entre otras cosas como el despido de un Secretario del ministerio y la boda de Belinda Joker, la famosa pianista.

Siguió con la revista, envuelta en papel de madera. Lo rasgó débilmente debido a sus fuerzas matutinas y frunció el cejo al ver la portada. Era la revista Maghoy, el magazine semanal más importante del mundo mágico.

En la portada estaba Harry abrazando a Dianne, ambos sonrientes y mirando al frente. La muchacha quebraba su muñeca, mostrando el brillante anillo, y el chico la besaba en la mejilla.

Era todo una farsa, pero debías saberlo para verlo de ese modo. Sus rostros, tan actuados, sus posiciones, tan planeadas. Pero si eras un empresario del Quidditch o un fanático, creerías lo que la revista dice y muestra.

Ginny limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y se sentó a hojear la revista. Había más fotos, que ocupaban toda la página, que preguntas, libradas al azar que no decían más que mentiras. Eso no mortificaba a la chica, sino eran las imágenes. Diane y él congeniaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas armado mucho antes. Sus sonrisas delataban que sabían lo que querían, ella avaricia, poder, y popularidad, y él, ser adorado como antes y un amor verdadero.

_Yo no soy ese amor verdadero._

Otro momento de baja autoestima la agobió. Ella no se martirizaba ni quería dar lástima a nadie, pero no podía evitar sentirse menos y aislada. No merecedora de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Si Wendy estuviera en ese momento, la regañaría. Le diría que es una idiota y que estaba poniendo excusas de nuevo, algo que ella misma se prometió no poner cuando algo realmente bueno como Harry entraba a su vida.

_Pero como siempre, algo malo lo cortaba._

Eran los compromisos, los planes, la carrera del chico, los sentimientos de aquella mujer que hacía ese trabajo. Ginny tapó el rostro de la morena con un dedo. No lo hacía por solidaridad a Harry, sino también por deseos propios. Aunque cualquier chica enamorada del jugador lo haría, Dianne se había prendido al principio y era valorable.

No odiaba a Dianne, sino la envidaba por que podía darse el lujo de gritar por medio de una foto que estaba comprometida con el chico.

En este caso, se dijo, Dianne sería la menor dolida, sacando que quedaría mal parada. Por que al no amarlo, hacía las cosas más fáciles.

A pesar de que el chico le había dicho que renunciaría a ella y a su carrera, no se lo creyó. En el momento sí, pero ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, lo vio como una ilusión lejana.

Enjuagó una lágrima más que estaba en su nariz, cerró la revista y volvió al cuarto para cambiarse. Su fin de semana de ensueño estaba siendo arruinado.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que parecía mentira. La fiesta, el colgante de la madre de Harry, las promesas de él. Se sentía arrepentida por haberse dejado llevar, aunque no se arrepentía de los momentos que había vivido.

Los guardaría para siempre, pero seguiría adelante. No pensaría en lo que fue, no fue y pudo ser.

Mientras se abrochaba el vestido, pensaba que Harry caería a la Tierra cuando leyera la revista y se arrepentiría con ella. Había sido la euforia del momento y los sueños de dos jóvenes acelerados por vivir. Pero estaba segura de que ella no era lo que el moreno quería. Y no quería estar presente cuando se diera cuenta.

-¿Ginny?

Se volteó con una sonrisa melancólica y le pasó los anteojos. Luego se colocó los zapatos.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola..-saludó desperándose-¿..Pero que haces?

-Tengo que irme al trabajo-explicó arreglando su cabello en una cola alta-Debo bañarme, buscar algo de ropa.

-Yo tenía planes-exclamó con un deje de decepción que hizo que ella se movilizara-Planeaba llevarte a desayunar a una confitería a unas cuadras de aquí.. ¡Hacen unos panqueques con mermelada deliciosos!

Ginny lo miró con nostalgia y negó, con la cabeza.

-No va a poder ser posible, Harry..Se me hace tarde.

-Pero si el problema es el baño y la ropa..Tú báñate mientras que yo voy por ropa-Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta la chica-Aquí en frente hay una tienda algo barata, pero que te salvará el pellejo.

La besó en la mejilla. Ginny le respondió con un beso suave en los labios y un abrazo fugaz.

-Tengo que irme..De veras.

-Ginny, pero..

-Harry-pidió con semblante serio. Tomó su cartera y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Ginny..¿Está todo bien?-preguntó con una ceja en alto-Siento que estás enojada.

-No pasa nada, Harry

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, no pasa nada de nada-Lo besó por última vez en la mejilla y tomó el pomo de la puerta, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Ginny-La volteó, con las manos en sus hombros-Siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

-Te dije que no es nada, Harry-Se separó antes de besarlo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Harry estaba desconcertado y algo preocupado. ¿Por qué esa frialdad repentina?

**-----------------------------**

Wendy la atiborró de preguntas sobre detalles, posiciones, cocina y temas de conversación.

-Según lo que me cuentas..Ese chico es el escritor del Kamasutra-espetó con un brillo de envidia en sus ojos-¡No puedes dejarlo ir!

Ginny se mordió la lengua para no replicarle nada. No le contaría lo que había sucedido al último, para que no la regañara. El discurso de Wendy llevaba horas, y se sentía algo mareada así que se apresuró a bañarse, cambiarse y ponerse algo de color en su pálido rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien? Luces muy cansada-Wendy la llamó por el reflejo del espejo-Estás cansadita luego de tanto movimiento ¿Eh?

Ginny sonrió desabridamente y siguió con el maquillaje. Debía llegar temprano, no quería más problemas con la morsa.

-¡Ah! Me olvidaba-exclamó volteándose. Ginny rodó los ojos. La pregunta picante venía-¿Cuántos orgasmos tuviste?

-¿Es tan importante el sexo y los orgasmos para ti, mujer necesitada?

Wendy sonrió con un cabeceo. No la dejaría en paz hasta que lo supiera.

-Está bien-suspiró exasperada-Dieciocho.

-¿En las dos noches?

-Sí, aunque la primera fue más excitante.

-Es todo lo que quería saber-dijo satisfecha y se retiró canturreando. Ginny se apoyó en el lavabo sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Corrió al inodoro pero nada pasó así que se lavó la boca con agua y se paró derecha.

Debía ser fuerte ante todo. De seguro su salud le estaba pasando una mala pasada por su estado depresivo y anímico.

"_Estás demasiado flaca"_ había dicho Harry con la gran cena de ayer.Algo de comida no le vendría mal.

**-----------------------------**

Golpearon la puerta dos veces y no tenía ánimos de abrir. Estaban tan concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre Ginny que le daba pereza dejarlos.

Al tercer golpe fue a la puerta y frunció el cejo al ver que era Dianne con una revista en las manos.

-¿Te ha llegado?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó hoscamente.

-¿Cómo que qué cosa, tontuelo? ¡Nuestra salvación!-chilló emocionada con la revista en alto. Salían ellos dos en la portada-Harry y su prometido nos cuentan: "Nos casaremos pronto y formaremos una unida y feliz familia" ¿No es increíble?

El moreno hojeó sin ganas el ejemplar y se lo volvió a entregar.

-¿Para esto viniste?

-¡Claro que sí! Y fíjate en la página doce..Hay una gigantografía de dos páginas muy buena.

-Dianne...no me importa todo esto-espetó con las manos en alto-No me importa la estúpida nota, ni las fotos..Vete de aquí, por favor.

La morena frunció el cejo y le arrojó la revista al pecho del chico que la atrapó, desprevenido.

-Tengo la consideración de venir hasta aquí para compartir mi alegría..¿Y tú lo único que haces es maltratarme? ¡Encima que decidí obviar lo de la fiesta!..Eres de lo peor, Harry.

El chico gruñó molesto y señaló la salida con el dedo índice.

-Vete por donde viniste.

-Eres un insensible..¿No valoras lo que estoy haciendo? ¡Nadie lo haría! ¡Ni siquiera esa secretaria insípida con quien te fantaseas!

Harry la tomó por la muñeca, con fuerza y la llevó hasta la salida.

-¡Con Ginny no te metas!

-Ella es la culpable de todo esto, Harry.. ¡Arruinará todo lo que hemos hecho! Tu carrera y tú se vendrán más a pique-explicó desesperada-Por favor, recapacita..Yo estoy dispuesta a olvidar el incidente de la fiesta..donde me dejaste plantada y todos se preguntaron donde estabas.. ¡Tuve que decirle a Arnold y a Helen que te fuiste a ver a un amigo enfermo!

-¡Miente lo que quieras! A mi no me importa-bramó molesto-No me importada nada..Solo quiero estar con Ginny..Por favor, no sigas con todo esto como si no pasara nada.. ¡No te hagas la ciega y valórate un poco!

La chica negó con lágrimas en los ojos y se retiró diciendo injurias en susurro. Harry se arrepentiría de haberla usado para nada.

**-----------------------------**

La voz de su gorda jefe salió a través del parlante del escritorio, el intercomunicador.¿Qué querría esta vez? Ya tenía su dosis de donas, café cortado y sándwiches de salami para finalizar.

Ginny no podía entender como entraba tanta comida, mezclada, dentro de alguien y menos a esa hora de la mañana. Resopló y le contestó que iría de inmediato.

Golpeó antes de entrar, por educación y la vio allí, tendida sobre su asiento, que casi llegaba al suelo por el peso, blandiendo una revista en su mano.

-¿Leíste el artículo de esta revista? Parece que resolví lo de Potter..Verás, ese chico mañana mismo tendrá la carrera que siempre quiso.

-Sí, observé las fotos-comentó con desgana revisando algunos papeles que le traía-Pierre hizo un gran trabajo.

-Querrás decir, yo hize un gran trabajo-Ginny asintió apretando los labios para no soltar un improperio-Bien, Weasley, todo firmado..¿Sabes..? Hoy por llegar temprano puedes irte.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con desmesura y comenzó a tartamudear.

-No me veas así, niña..No queda nada por hoy..Es mi día de spa ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú misma me pediste turno.

Ginny asintió con un dedo en la barbilla.

-¿Así que..me puedo ir cuatro horas antes?

-Sí..y ahora vete si no me arrepentiré.

La secretaria tomó los papeles con rapidez y salió apoyándose sobre la puerta. Suspiró y se llevó los papeles al pecho. ¿La morsa en un Spa?¿Quién querría hacer masajes en esas hectáreas de piel, limar sus podridas uñas y lavar su pajoso cabello? Esa mujer necesitaba un lavado entero, o sencillamente, volver a nacer. Aunque no era tan mala después de todo.

-Tal vez tenga a alguien-se susurró Ginny para sí con malicia pero luego se desvaneció al recordar al suyo. Todos tenían a alguien menos ella. Era deprimente y patético.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Rosalie apareció tras ellas, con paso firme y retumbante de zapatos de tacón italianos.

-Ginny-la llamó con voz que no dejaba vacilación alguna. La aludida la miró con ojos asustados-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-¡De Harry y ese desplante mañanero!

-¡Shh! No grites-le pidió bajando la voz e invitándola a que se sentara-No quiero que toda la oficina se entere de mi vida privada.

-¿Sabes lo mal que dejaste a ese chico? Me llamó preocupado..y yo allí sin entender nada, Ginny.

-Es algo que hize y no tiene vuelta atrás-espetó con decisión-Yo..la pasé bien, fue divertido pero no quiero nada más.

-Tu cuello no demuestra lo que dices-Ginny se tocó el cuello y la cadenita de la madre de Harry la hizo golpearse la frente. Había olvidado sacársela.

-Esto..no dice nada..Tal vez me guste como alhaja..pero..no quiere decir que..

-¡Ginny basta!-pidió con una mano sobre la suya-Dime que te pasó..Huiste por poco de su casa. ¿Te asustaste?

-Siempre que me ocurre algo bueno algo se atraviesa..Y en este caso es esa Dianne y la popularidad de Harry.. ¡No puedo dejar que se arruine la vida por una tonta como yo!

-No te subestimes, Ginny..Siempre te lo digo-exigió con el cejo fruncido-Por el otro lado..¿Harry no te había dicho que renunciaría a toda esta campaña en cuanto saliera esa revista?

-Pues sí, le creí pero..cuando vi la revista, Rosalie..Me dí cuenta que yo no tengo nada que ver con el hombre, no encajo en su vida-replicó con la cabeza gacha. Tomó el dije entre sus dedos y sonrió, a medias-Fue muy tierno conmigo, prima..Me entregó su corazón en estos días..pero no es suficiente.

-¿Cómo que no lo es? ¡Escuchaste que te quiere y eso es suficiente! No te entiendo, Ginny..Lo tienes allí, a tus pies..Es un chico excelente, Ginny.

-No me pidas que no lo deje pasar-exclamó apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas-Yo también le entregué mi alma en estos días, prima..pero..Esta mañana desperté con la mente despejada, y me pensé mejor las cosas.

-¿Tenías miedo?-Ginny asintió-¿Entonces que pudiste haber pensando en ese estado? Todo fue muy rápido, si, pero ya se habían visto y se gustaban..Las cosas fugases por ahí, duran más que las relaciones de años..Ginny, apuesta Harry, por favor..No pongas excusas esta vez.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, indecisa.

-¿Será como dices?

-No lo dudes ni un minuto, por favor.

Ginny suspiró, y acarició la mano de su prima en agradecimiento. Se puso de pie, repentinamente, por que le entraron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

-Disculpa.-le dijo con las manos en la boca. Otro ataque se nauseas esa mañana. ¿Qué tendría? Ella era muy sana y comía saludable.

Rosalie sonrió de medio lado, pensando algo que era muy obvio luego de dos noches de pasión.

Ojalá volviera a Harry, y dejara esos estúpidos complejos de lado. Y más si estaba en el estado que ella suponía.


	8. Chapter 8

**8ºEmbarazados**

El retrato de sus padres, sonriéndoles, le movió el corazón a viejas emociones. ¡Cómo necesitaba los consejos de un padre, y los alientos de su madre para estas situaciones!

Había conocido al amor de su vida, y hubiera sido perfecto que ellos la hubieran conocido.

-A los Potter les gustan pelirrojas-mencionó en medio de su silencioso apartamento. Ginny no era idéntica a Lily, pero ambas eran pelirrojas, de contextura delgada y pecosas.

Delineó el rostro sonriente de su madre con un dedo y sonrió, levemente. El ruido del timbre hizo que dejara de mirar la fotografía, apesumbrado. Era un cartero que le entregó un sobre gris, y le dio para que llenara una forma.

El sobre tenía remitente a nombre de la Oficina de los Abogados Oregon. Un asunto judicial, lo que le faltaba.

Era una demanda, por cincuenta mil galleons, por daños psicológicos e injurias contra Dianne. Se golpeó la cabeza con el puño y la maldijo fuertemente. Era una loca perturbada, pero ahora no le interesaba todo eso.

Qué lo demandara si quisiera, le sacara todo el dinero y lo pusiera en bancarrota, él solo quería volver a tener a Ginny entre sus brazos. Primero eso, y luego vería como compensar a la loca de Dianne.

Bufó frustrado y arrojó el sobre al suelo. Quería a Ginny más que a nada, y que estas estupideces aparecieran, le incrementaban su mal humor. Se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta.

Iría en busca de Ginny por una razonable explicación. No le importaba su jefa, ni la prudencia que le pidió Rosalie, ni nada. Solo quería que dos palabras salieran de su pequeña boca para tomarla como una razón.

**-----------------**

Sentía el estómago revuelto, las ganas de vomitar en la punta de la lengua y todo lo que olfateaba le daba asco. Estaba extraña y se sentía idiotizada al estarlo.

Salió del baño de mujeres con la boca previamente lavada a cepillo que quedó sin cerdas, perfume y algo más de maquillaje debido a su demacrado rostro. Tomó su bolso y suspiró a su prima que la miraba, preocupada.

-¿Qué tienes?

-No lo sé-respondió pasándose una mano por el flequillo-Me siento decaída..Necesito ir a San Mungo.

-Te acompaño-terció Rosalie con una risita escondida que no pasó desapercibida para Ginny-¿Qué?

-¡Te estás riendo de mí y quiero saber por qué!-estalló colorada y algo molesta. Su humor era menos estable que un barco en la mitad de una tempestad.-Tengo un malestar que ni sé que es y tú, te ríes.

-Ginny..es que es obvio-explicó con un dedo el aire. Su prima la miró, turbada e irritada-Es que..Tienes todos los síntomas y no te das cuenta, mujer

-¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?

-¿Vómitos, nauseas, asco, mareos?-enumeró y su prima iba asintiendo-Estás..

-¿Emb..emb..arazada?-gesticuló con la mandíbula trabada. La idea estaba más que fuera de su alcanze.-No, no,..no puede saber..No sabes lo que dices.

-¡Ginny pero si es lo más lógico!-terció algo molesta por su negativa insistencia-Has estado con el chico más lujurioso del mundo deportivo y sin protección, como es lógico.

-Protección-susurró afligida mirando al frente, como ida. Esa palabra se le había pasado ese fin de semana. Nada de precaución, nada de cuidados.

-Exacto-apremió con una sonrisilla de sabérselas todas-Ahora no puedes negar lo quieres y lo necesitas.

-¡Pero un hijo no es suficiente razón para atarme a alguien!

-Sí, lo es..y más cuando te quiere.-observó y la tomó de la mano-No necesitas pensar más..Solo vayamos a San Mungo y realízate los estudios.

-Y nos sacamos las dudas..¿Pero si no es más que anemia o estrés?..No sé lo que haría si no..

-¿Si no estuvieras embarazada?

-¡Shh, baja la voz!-pidió haciendo un ademán con la mano-¡Sí, eso! No sé lo que haría..Pero un hijo no es lo que planeo ahora.

-Pero quizás lo tendrás que planear, Ginny-terció seriamente y sonrió a modo de aliento-Vamos al Hospital ¿Sí?

La pelirroja, muy pálida, asintió autómatamente. Estaba en un precipicio sin fondo, sin suelo de aterrizaje. Quería estar pisando suelo, aunque no fuera seguro. Aunque sabía que el aterrizaje sería forzado y muy duro.

**-------------------**

Salió casi corriendo por la puerta del ascensor en cuanto se abrió y un destello de tristeza cruzó por sus verdes ojos cuando vio su escritorio vacío.¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir esquivándolo? Necesitaba explicaciones o de lo contrario, moriría, se dijo para sus adentros, exagerando.

-Disculpe-llamó a la secretaria con la que había hablado el primer día-¿Dónde se encuentra Ginny Weasley?

La chica lo miró extrañada y afirmó-¿La secretaria de Jules Morfey?-Harry asintió, algo tembloroso-Se ha retirado hace unos minutos, se sentía algo descompuesta.

-¿Descompuesta?

-Sí, se fue con una chica que vine a menudo-explicó y sonrió, oportunamente-Si me permites decirte, creo que Ginny fue a San Mungo para un control de rutina.

Harry le sonrió como agradecimiento, guió un ojo que la hizo sonrojar y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Con que la pelirroja andaba descompuesta ¿Estaría grave o sería solo un malestar? La idea que Ginny enfermara, y en medio de toda esa angustiosa situación, lo consternó de sobremanera. Rosalie debía estar con ella, algo que alivió su aflicción.

Mientras tanto, en la clínica, en la sala de espera de Estudios Regulares, Rosalie le sonreía a una muy pálida Ginny que entraba a la sala de extracción de sangre.

-Todo va a salir bien-oyó que le decía con alientos que ella deseó haber tenido en ese momento. Por Merlín y todos sus Santos Caballeros, estaba en problemas. Problemas que cambiarían su vida para siempre. Y la de Harry pero no estaba dispuesta a decírselo, no al menos ahora, si todo resultaba positivo.

_Positivo sería no estar en esta situación, positivo, sería no estar embarazada._ Se dijo y se sintió terriblemente al pensarlo, pues un hijo siempre era una "bendición" según decían y un niño era algo maravilloso, pero ella no lo había planeado.

-Ya está-informó la asistente de medimagia rozando un algodón sobre su piel que luego Ginny presionó con suavidad-¿No fue tan malo después de todo, verdad? Ponías una cara de dolor.

La pelirroja sonrió y se retiró de la salita con el brazo estirado. Rosalie se puso de pie y la ayudó a sentarse.

-No soy una enferma y me siento perfectamente-le dijo con firmeza y luego se quitó el algodón.

-¿Quieres algo que cómer?¿Algo dulce, tal vez?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, se recostó en el asiento y suspiró, impaciente. Sería la espera más larga de toda su vida.

-Pero Ginny, necesitas algo qué comer..Te sientes débil, sin fuerzas y..

-¡No quiero nada!-Rosalie la mató con la mirada y se retractó al instante-Lo siento, lo siento..es que todo esto..Es demasiado para mí.

Su prima le acarició el antebrazo y le besó el cabello, en un abrazo que en ese momento necesitaba.

-Solo soy una chica a la cual le han pasado cosas malas-se decía melodramáticamente-Solo soy un ser humano y no creo poder soportar todo esto, no lo creo.

-Shh, no seas tan exagerada-le sugirió con una sonrisa que Ginny, en ese momento, envidió. ¡¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan positiva cuando todo era negro?! Eso era una capacidad que ella nunca tendría. Era muy pesimista-Algo bueno trae todo esto: un chico que te adora y, si los estudios lo confirman, un hijo Ginny, tu hijo y el de Harry.

¡Eso era más cierto que la cerveza de manteca ponía ebrios a los elfos! Ella sentía algo increíble por Harry, algo que nunca había sentido por un hombre. Ni Kevin era capaz de hacerla estremecer y temblar como Harry había echo en esas dos noches. Ni Kevin la hacía reír, ruborizar o llorar como hacía con Harry.

Ese chico, que un día entró en las oficinas de publicidad donde ella trabaja, en busca de salvar su carrera, se había convertido, al cabo de unos días, en el hombre que más necesitaba.

_Sin él no eres nada más que la misma perdedora de siempre. Con él, te sientes especial _decía una vocecilla que debía ser cu conciencia. Era cierto, pero debía negarlo, debía hacerlo por miedo a no salir lastimada. No de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

-Sra. Weasley-coreó la asistente que la había atendido-Dentro de unos minutos podrá retirar sus estudios por allá-señaló una recepción con dos regordetas mujeres-La felicito, señora.

-Señorita por ahora-Ginny volteó a lanzarle una mirada que intentó ser mordaz-¿La felicita?¿La felicita? Eso quiere decir que..que..-La chica asintió, contenta-¿Seré tía segunda?¿Seré tía? ¡Ayyayaya!-abrazó a la pelirroja, inmensa en una conmoción que la dejó sin movimiento, mientras Rosalie saltaba entre sus brazos haciendo repiquetear sus tacones altos en el suelo.

-Por favor, les pido silencio, hay pacientes internados-luego la mujer sonrió y se retiró. Ginny estaba en medio de un shock interno de no comprender nada de nada.¿Sería madre?¿Tendría un hijo? Sí, era lo que le acababan de confirmar, pero debía verlo escrito en papel y firmado por un especialista.

-Vamos-susurró pálida como un papel, sin acopio de fuerzas para nada. Solo quería confirmar su perdición, por decirlo de alguna trágica manera.

Rosalie se adelantó a pedir los resultados al ver la posición estática y perdida de Ginny, que era incapaz de hacer algo por ella sola. La sentó en un extremo de la sala y se dirigió a la recepción.

En ese preciso momento entró Harry, luego de buscar por varios minutos la sala de Estudios Regulares, vio a la chica sentada, mirando al suelo con aire perdido.¿Estaba tan enferma como para encontrarse en ese estado?

-Ginny-le susurró hincándose a su lado, le tomó el rostro con las manos, sin pudor alguno-¿Está bien? Me dijeron que estabas aquí y lo primero que hize fue venir..Estoy preocupado.

-Yo..yo..yo..-tartamudeaba con lágrimas en los ojos que luego resbalaron por sus mejillas. Harry no aceptaría a ese bebé, no lo haría. La acusaría de oportunista, los hombres siempre eran así. Y aunque Harry le había prometido el cielo, la tierra y parecía ser diferente, sería como todos a la final.

-¿Qué, Ginny?¿Tú qué?-insistió con un brillo de desesperación en sus ojos. Ginny estaba en un estado de shock crítico como nunca antes la había visto. Estaba impresionada y asustada, sobre todo.

-Harry-una mano en su hombro hizo que volteara y viera a Rosalie, emocionada a punto de llorar-Harry, lee esto-le tendió un papel, con manos temblorosas. Algo andaba mal con ellas dos.¿Ginny estaría enferma gravemente?¿Tendría algo terminal? No, no debía ser extremista.

Conservó una mano en el rostro de la chica y tomó el papel, casi abierto. Terminó de rasgarlo con prisa, lo desplegó con ayuda de sus labios y leyó con atención.

Unas pocas palabras, una firma, un sello debajo y el logo de la clínica estaban en el papel. Pero lo más importante eran las pocas palabras.¿Cómo un papel tan sencillo podía traerle tanta felicidad?

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamó con los labios curvados-¡Ginny, estás embarazada!

Ginny emitió un gemido con las manos en la boca. Era cierto, estaba embarazada. La confirmación de sus temores le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, como el día en que despertó en lo de Harry y se dio cuenta que no encajaba en su vida. Esto era peor, por que estaba sola, completamente sola.

-Yo…yo..

-¿Ginny?-se sentía débil, sin fuerzas para asimilar la situación. Palideció más, repentinamente y se desplomó en los brazos de Harry que repetía su nombre y la alzó en brazos.

-¡Un medimago, por favor!-gritó Rosalie levantando los brazos.

Al minuto un par de asistentes aparecieron con una camilla y se llevaron a Ginny a un cuarto. A Harry lo detuvieron en el camino, por lo que se quedó rojo de la ira. Quería saber como estaba.

-¡Por Merlín, Rosalie!-chilló dejándose caer en una silla, con las manos en el rostro-¿Hace cuanto sospechaban esto?¿No pensaba decírmelo?

-Ella se venía sintiendo mal, Harry-explicó afligida con los ojos cristalinos-Y no le dio importancia, pero le insistí en venir luego de que vomitara, hace un rato.

-¿Ella me lo iba a decir, verdad?

-Ni siquiera lo ha asimilado todavía, Harry-dijo con un pañuelo en una mano-Tiempo, eso es lo que necesita..Está shokeada, muy shokeada.

-Lo sé, lo sé-admitió con un ladeo de cabeza-Quiero hablar con ella, saber como está.

-No la presiones, Harry-pidió con cautela y una mano en su hombro.

Un medimago salió con un anotador clavado a su pecho y el moreno saltó como un resorte hacia él.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-su voz estaba reseca de la ansiedad.

-Está bien pero la presión está algo baja-exclamó viendo el anotador-Debe quedarse esta noche, solo para observaciones..¿Ha estado sometida a situaciones estresantes? Por que se la nota muy nerviosa, por lo cual le hemos dado una baja dosis de Pextomin-Harry asintió y le explicó lo sucedido hacía minutos-Eso explica todo.

-¿Puedo pasar..a verla?-preguntó con un deseo extremo que hizo al doctor asentir, apesumbrado.-Rosalie-la chica asintió y tomó asiento, más calmada.

-Lo único que le voy a pedir es que no la altere, en su caso, lo mejor es estar lo más sereno y despreocupado posible. El embarazo y la presión baja no son buenos amigos-le sonrió a ambos y siguió su camino.

-Mándale mis saludos, Harry-pidió la chica con una mano en el aire. Harry asintió y entró a la poco iluminada sala con cuatro camas separadas por biombos. Ginny estaba en una de las últimas, junto a la ventana cerrada y una mesita de luz con algunos utensilios.

-Hola-saludó tomando asiento en una banqueta, Ginny lo volteó a ver, con el rostro decaído y lánguido-¿Estás mejor? Te desmayaste feo y..

-Estoy como quiero estar-bromeó con una sonrisa desabrida. No podía sonreir de lo débil que estaba, pensó avergonzada-Luzco como un fantasma.

-Yo nunca te había visto más linda que ahora-afirmó Harry con una sonrisa burlesca y rozó su mano por la de ella-Eres la fantasma más bella que haya visto.

-Estoy horrible-se quejó arrugando la nariz. Demonios, pensó el chico, adoraba ese gesto tan natural-Aunque si te creo si hablamos de fantasmas humanos.

-Sí-afirmó con la cabeza-Eres hermosa, pero aún así no me crees lo que te dije.

La chica desvió su mirada, apenada y largó un suspiro incómodo.

-Lo siento en verdad, Harry, yo no quiero lastimarte pero..

-Ginny, si no quieres hacerlo, vuelve conmigo-pidió besando su mano. A ella la recorrió una corriente eléctrica hasta los labios y parecía haber recobrado vitalidad y color en sus rasgos. Solo con un beso inocente de él.

-No puedo, entiéndeme.

-¿Por qué no? Si yo te he dicho que..

-¡No es suficiente con que me prometas cosas, Harry!-terció acalorada-Ahora, por favor, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? Esto me pone nerviosa y..

-No quiero alterarte, pero estás esperando un hijo mío y si no lo enfrentamos ahora no lo haremos más-objetó molesto por su intención de huir de la verdad-Yo te quiero, Ginny, eso lo sabes…pero inventas excusas que no entiendo y la verdad que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar.

-Pues no las toleres, entonces y déjame tranquila-pidió alejando su mano, con una frialdad absoluta-Puedo arreglármelas solita con mi hijo.

-¡No te pongas en mártir ahora!-ladeó su cabeza a ambos lados-Yo dejé a Dianne, dejé toda esa estúpida mentira y dejé mi carrera por que te quiero y no lo entiendes todavía..Dime que más puedo hacer y lo haré.

-¡No eres tú!¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Soy yo y mi estúpida suerte con todo!-lloriqueó limpiándose los ojos-Todo lo que me comienza a salir bien, termina mal.

-¿Qué termina mal con nosotros?¿Un hijo?-preguntó hiriente-¡Pero si un bebé es lo..

-Lo más hermoso que exista, lo sé-lo cortó con sabiendas-Pero no estoy lista ahora, Harry, no lo estoy. Desearía estarlo, pero no lo estoy.

Sentía una amargura tan grande que el miedo, quedó reducido a nada.

-Entonces..¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto que llevas dentro?-interrogó distante y Ginny se sintió desfallecer-¿Abortar?

Los ojos de Ginny lo miraron con una cólera que jamás había sentido.

-¿Me crees capaz de hacer o pensar hacerlo?

Harry bajó la mirada con los dientes apretados. No sabía ya que pensar de esa chica, tan histérica y vueltera.

-Si dices no estar lista para ser madre..¿Qué opciones tienes entonces? Propóneme algo, pero infórmame primero, por que tengo derecho sobre este niño-exigió con la voz dura como una roca.-Quiero saber que deseas hacer y yo, te diré si estoy o nó de acuerdo.

-¿Y qué si no estás de acuerdo?-preguntó aventurera, en desafío.

Harry se puso de pie, incrédulo. O la medicina la estaba alterando o esa chica había llegado demasiado lejos.

-¡Ginny, por Merlín! Ser padre no está escrito en ningún lado, eso se aprende con el tiempo-en sus ojos brilló una luz especial-Un hijo es mejor de lo que soñé en esta vida, y quiero tenerlo. Y más si te pertenece a ti, también-La pelirroja emitió un sollozo de emoción juntado con ternura.-Tengo miedo, no sé como ser padre también, pero asumiré lo que me toca.

-Harry, lo siento-se disculpó avergonzada-Quiero a este bebé tanto como tú, pero es que estoy aterrorizada, no sé que hacer, como actuar y..Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

El moreno suspiró, aliviado y la abrazó con suavidad. Era eso lo que quería escuchar de los labios de esa chica que quería, aunque por un momento dejó de hacerlo o pensó en dejar de hacerlo, al sentirla tan fría.

-Ginny, ven a vivir conmigo-le pidió en un arrebato de necesidad, de tener cerca, a su hijo y a ella, de él-Quiero protegerte y vivir el día a día de tu embarazo contigo..Ahora que ya me enteré de todo, no te dejaré ni un segundo sola.

-No, Harry-lo alejó con la cabeza gacha, la que antes había estado enterrada en los hombros del moreno.-No te equivoques, no me refería a esto cuando hablaba de estar juntos.

-Pero..pero..

-Todo esto ha sucedido tan rápido que yo ni siquiera puedo..puedo..entenderlo-explicó con nerviosismo y temor-Lo del bebé lo estoy asimilando ahora, pero a lo que se refiere a ti no estoy..

-¿No estás preparada, lista?-preguntó con ironía y cólera-¡Por favor, Ginny! Sé sincera conmigo.

-No quiero salir lastimada y..

-¿Lastimada? Ja! Te he prometido todo lo que está a mi alcanze para hacerte feliz, no sé que más quieres.

Se rascó el cuello, incómodo y levantó su mirada punzante hacia ella, que se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Lo quería, pero sus miedos eran mayores y eran una excusa enorme para no irse con él.

-Este es tu hijo y no voy a negarte nada..pero irme contigo-se detuvo un momento y miró al suelo-Necesito tiempo.

¿Tiempo?¿Necesitaba tiempo?

-Te fuiste sin decirme una sola palabra por la que me dejabas y ahora quieres tiempo..Bien..-dijo con las manos en el aire-Si quieres tiempo, vas a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para arrepentirte..Por que yo no te voy a volver a buscarte para lo mismo.

Ginny trató de decir algo pero no pudo, las palabras no le salían.

-Si te fuiste aquella mañana por Dianne, por que te sentías fuera de lugar o poca cosa, eso ya no va conmigo, Ginny Weasley-le espetó con mucha furia-Esas excusas están vencidas y hay algo más.

-Harry, no..

-Tiempo, ahí lo tienes-le dijo fríamente y se alejó unos pasos-Te visitaré luego para saber como sigues, hablaré con el asistente para saber qué estudios debes hacerte y te acompañaré cuando sea necesario.

-¿Vendrás..solo por el bebé?

Harry asintió, le lanzó una mirada helada y dolida y se largó de la salita, dejando a Ginny entre arrepentida y molesta.

_¿No era eso lo que quería, realmente?__ Qué te dejara en paz._No, no era eso. Pero él no iba a insistirle toda la vida que se fuera con ella, tenía su orgullo y ella lo había usado demasiado.

Lanzó un gemido ahogado y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas otra vez. Lo quería, no, no, lo amaba. Lo amaba como nunca había amado. Y había echado todo a peder por miedo a salir lastimada.

Los unía un lazo más fuerte ahora, y debería verlo toda la vida. Un hijo, su hijo.

**Respuesta a criticas anonimas:**

**Pottersita**: gracias x leerme, bienvenida. Tuve q matar a Molly, no se, me salio del alma..jeje. y si, ya Harry embarazo a ginny, no lo hize yo!!! En esas cosas no me meto!!

Gracias, y besos

**CharisseM:** si, esta embarazada..! gracias x pasarte..besos

**Belen**: me alegro q te haya gustado, besos y muchas gracias.

**J0r:** ginny es cabezota, y si yo tuviera a alguien como harry que me demuestra su amor de 1ooo maneras, me muero a sus pies..ojala q lo encuentre jeje, gracias x seguir todos los capitulos Jor, saluditos

**Las saludo y les dejo este capi..gracias**

**Lal!**


	9. Chapter 9

9ºMalos entendidos

**9º****Malos entendidos.**

Escarpines de color blanco y un babero con un osito, fueron los primeros regalos para su bebé. Por supuesto, Rosalie se había adelantado siempre a todo.

Cuando tuvo los escarpines en sus manos, tan pequeños y puros, Ginny cayó en cuenta de la realidad: estaba esperando un hijo. Eso no lo cambiaría nadie ni nada, y en cierta forma, se alegró de que así fuera. Ahora tendría una meta importante, alguien de quien depender, sin miedo a ser rechazada o lastimada, alguien por quien luchar.

Pero seguía latente el asunto de sus miedos y Harry, el cual no se había aparecido hacía ya una semana. Se comunicaba con notas vía lechuza, cortante pero intenso, preocupándose con el bienestar del bebé y de ella.

El moreno estaba al pie del cañón, cumpliendo con su deber de padre, cosa que le enternecía. No había otro hombre como él, tan dedicado y dulce. Pero por otro lado, estaba esa molesta vocecilla que le recordaba que los hombres ricos y famosos solo juegan con las pobretonas, y que saldría lastimada y humillada. Pero ahora estaba el bebé de por medio, así que no pensaba que el muchacho se atrevería a hacerle eso.

Ahí estaba la oportunidad de su vida, la de ser feliz con un "para siempre". No era un trabajo en otro país, que rechazaba, o una cita con un tipo, no, era Harry y su propuesta de vivir juntos, de criar a su hijo en un hogar, como ella se había imaginado, no siempre, pero ahora sí.

-Ginny-Wendy golpeó a su puerta y entró con una sonrisa-¿Estás lista? El doctor te espera.

-Sí, claro-Su control de presión era aquella tarde-¿Vendrá Harry?-preguntó con una esperanza que brotaba de cada poro de su piel-Por que no ha enviado ninguna lechuza y..

-Ha enviado, si que ha enviado-Sacó una nota bien plegada de su bolsillo y le otorgó a la pelirroja-¿Qué dice?

-Que llegará tarde-se rascó la barbilla, extrañada de que no fuera con ella al control-Debió surgirle algo importante ¿no? Por que ha sido muy atento conmigo esta semana..y se ha preocupado mucho.

-De seguro..Pero vámonos que se nos hará tarde.

**ººººººº**

Su abogado le había aconsejado dormir, pero con tantas preocupaciones encima era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ginny le daba vueltas en la cabeza como una calesita, y todo el meollo judicial con Dianne lo ponía de malas. Por suerte, su abogado se encargaría de las contra demandas y lo llamaría solamente para las citaciones obligatorias.

Para colmo, Jules Morfey se había enterado de su separación al salir a la luz las demandas de Dianne, y lo había retado por teléfono llamándolo "inconsciente" y "fracasado" hasta que le colgó, cansado de que alguien que no conocía, le insultara.

La mujer perdía dinero, eso era el asunto. Y que no se enterara de que Ginny tenía que ver, por que sino la despediría al ratito. Una sensación de angustia le subió hasta el pecho.

Todo lo que tuviera que ver con la pelirroja, su seguridad y desprotección, lo preocupaba demasiado. 

Se dio una ducha caliente, se cambió y decidió ir al estadio a ver los entrenamientos de los rangos menores. Ver Quidditch lo ponía de humor, y le ayudaba a pensar.

Se apareció en el estadio, entró hacia las gradas, y se sentó en las primeras, donde ninguno de los jugadores pudiera verlo, desde lo alto. No quería llamar la atención y desconcentrarlos.

-Disculpa-lo llamó una voz desde gradas superiores. Suspiró. Nunca podría salir sin ser reconocido-¿Harry Potter?-volteó y asintió-Soy Lana Boyle-medio le gritó la chica. Saltó de grada en grada y llegó a su lado-Soy comentarista de las ligas menores, un gusto-Harry volvió a asentir, poco animado-Perdona mi imprudencia…pero luces algo triste..¿Se puede saber que pasa? Si quieres contarme, claro. Mi madre siempre decía que es mejor hablar con un mar de gente que llorar un mar de lágrimas.

Harry pensó que era una verdad interesante, pero no se lo dijo.

-Cosas amorosas-miró hacia el cielo y suspiró-¿Lees las revistas del corazón?

-No-contestó mirando al cielo. Un jugador metió una bola por los aros-Creo que son basura, aunque me causan risa.

-Pues se alimentan de mi vida amorosa-Lo decía en alusión a que aquella mañana todas las revistas, incluía Corazón de Bruja, habían tenido en la tapa a una Dianne llorando y alegando que había sido usada-Y eso me pone mal, me molesta.

-He leído algo..pero no creo que la hayas usado-expresó con una sonrisa que Harry percibió sin mirarla-Es decir, todas las chicas buscan salir con alguien famoso alguna vez. Y a ella se le dio esta oportunidad de comprometerse contigo y ser famosa.

-Sí-Harry asintió y bajó a mirarla. Ella lo había saludado, un rato antes-Dime..¿Si yo no fuera quien soy, me hubieras saludado y hablado así conmigo?

Lana sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres buen observador, Harry-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados-No, no te habría saludado. Es que nunca he estado con alguien famoso..y tengo diecinueve años..¿Qué esperabas? Quería saludarte, eso era todo.

-Eres creíble y sincera-Sonrió de medio lado y recordó que aquella chica daba las respuestas parecidas a las que Ginny daría, con soltura y diversión-¿Quieres saber que me pasa, realmente?

Lana se encogió de hombros.

-He acabado con mis relatos, así que tengo toda la mañana-Harry asintió y se encaminaron a la confitería del estadio.

Le contaría sobre sus problemas a alguien, al final, era mejor contarle a mares de personas que llorar mares de lágrimas.

Aunque no era literalmente mares de personas, si una chica, cosa que era mejor. Necesitaba consejos femeninos.

**ººººººº**

-Los estudios han salido bien-informó el medimago a cargo de su embarazo y ella sonrió, de medio lado-Tienes un poco baja el azúcar, pero tus problemas de presión están controlados.

-¿Con qué ahora es el azúcar, eh?-Wendy había entrado de colada con ella al consultorio-¿Debe hacerse otros análisis?

-No será necesario, es común que las mujeres embarazadas tengan poco azúcar-El medimago era joven, guapo y elegante. Wendy se había percatado de ello.

-Es que últimamente esta algo..amargadita-hizo una mueca con los labios y Ginny la pellizcó, por debajo del escritorio-Auch.,.digo, aunque es por los nervios.

-Soy primeriza-explicó la pelirroja.

-Eso es normal, Srita Weasley..pero no tiene de qué temer-Sacó un recetario y anotó algunas cosas en él-Tómese estas pastillas para la presión, la ayudará.

Wendy se apresuró a tomar la receta y sonrió, amablemente.

-Yo soy la enfermera de turno completo que tendrá-se presentó con un movimiento sexy de cabello-Soy Wendy Larson..¿Ya se lo había dicho?

**ºººººº**

-¡Esto es un desastre!-espetó Lana Boyle pasándose una servilleta por su blusa color violeta-¡Y mira como has quedado tú!-indicó media divertida, viendo la camisa de Harry, blanca con un gran manchón de café en el medio-Soy una torpe, lo siento mucho.

-¡Oh, no! Está bien..Todo el tiempo suceden estas cosas.

-No, no..Soy una descuidada-se disculpó apenadísima. Ni siquiera habían comenzado a hablar sobre los problemas de Harry cuando ella volcó su café-He arruinado nuestra charla y tu camisa..Que debe ser carísima.

-Me la regalaron...así que no te preocupes-Harry sonrió y ella rió, levemente-¿Quieres cambiarte y luego nos encontramos?-Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y Lana le había caído simpática.

-No lo creo-contestó con pesar-Me casa queda muy lejos de aquí y debo tomar dos autobuses muggles para llegar. No tengo red flu y no me puedo aparecer.

-¿Y eso?

-Protección mágica del Ministerio-explicó con un mohín que indicaba que lo detestaba-Mi vecina del quinto piso es algo exquisita.

-Mira, yo tengo mi apartamento no muy lejos de aquí-propuso pero un arrepentimiento fugaz le acopló el corazón. No era ubicado invitarla allí, pero continuó de todas formas-Si tu quieres..

-¡Oh, no quiero molestar!

-No será molestia, Lana. De veras-dijo dejando dinero muggle sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie-Necesito contarle mis cosas a alguien.

**ºººººº**

Después de las insistencias de su cansadora amiga, la cual se había pasado direcciones con su medimago, y tras ver con felicidad los resultados de tan esperados análisis, decidió compartirlo con Harry. Él se los merecía, y aunque no estuviera para volver con él, debía y quería hacerlo partícipe de todo el proceso de embarazo.

Había decidido como llamar al bebé, en caso de que fuera mujer, Life (Vida), por que aunque le costara admitirlo, eso había traído aquel jugador famoso de Quidditch a su vida, más vida, alegría, amor, esperanza.

_Llevo vida dentro de mi ser_ se descubrió pensando cuando cruzaba la calle del apartamento del padre de su hijo, del hombre que había echo posible aquel acto de amor, el hombre que lo había concebido.

Quería a su bebé más que a nada, pero Harry representaba alguien muy especial para ella, pues había ayudado a crear esa criatura que no hablaba, veía, escuchaba, caminaba, olfateaba, tocaba o saludaba, pero que sentía, percibía cosas que a ella le pasaban. Y el amor que sentía por Harry, se trasmitía con muchas fuerzas.

Golpeó con ímpetu la puerta, pero recordó que había una llave debajo de una maseta (la había visto luego de la fiesta Ascot, cuando se quedó en el apartamento). Sería de mal gusto entrar así, como si fuera su casa, cómodamente, luego de haberle dejado las cosas más que claras al chico, la última vez.

No quería nada con él, pero lo dejaría acercarse si del bebé se tratase. Y venía con esas intenciones, aunque en el fondo, lo quería tener cerca por su necesidad de mujer.

-Ya voy-anunció la voz del chico. Ella suspiró, sintiendo un nudo de nervios en la boca del estómago. Se sentía como una adolescente antes de una fiesta, cuando el chico de sus sueños la pasaba a buscar. Era ridículo pero placentero de sentir.-Ginny-exclamó con sorpresa al abrir una rendija de la puerta. Apenas pudo verlo, sintió ganas de besarlo y no parar: No llevaba nada arriba, salvo una camisa sin prender, dejando ver su bien formado vientre.

-Hola Harry-saludó afablemente, tratando de no sentirse cohibida.-¿Puedo pasar?

El moreno lo pensó unos segundos, pero abrió la puerta del todo, luego se hizo a un lado.

-Claro, claro.

Ginny entró, apretando los resultados contra su vientre. 

-Te sorprende verme..¿Verdad?-Harry asintió y le indicó que se sentara-Es que..vengo de hacerme los análisis y quería mostrártelos.

-¿Y como han salido?-Ginny quiso besarlo de amor, por segunda vez en esos escasos minutos. Era un padre preocupado y eso le enternecía.

-Bien, bien..Nada malo de que..-Una chica salió de la cocina, terminando de cerrar los botones de una camisa de hombre. De Harry, obviamente, el dueño del apartamento-Oh, he llegado en mal momento-Se puso de pie, sin fuerzas, blanca como un papel. No entendía de qué daba todo aquello.

-No, Ginny-la detuvo el moreno por un brazo, haciendo que se sentara de nuevo-Ella es una amiga que se ha manchado con café y ha venido a lavar su ropa.

Ginny asintió, infantilmente. ¡Le estaba viendo la cara de idiota!

-Soy Lana Boyle-se presentó la chica y extendió una mano el aire, frente a la estática pelirroja, que no se la estrechó. Lana la retiró, apenada-Siento mucho todo esto, pero es un malentendido..Yo..vine por que me volqué café en mi blusa, y Harry me prestó la suya mientras se lava.

-Claro, claro-Asintió autómatamente y bajó la mirada, cristalina-Yo..yo..-tartamudeaba, sintiendo que había perdido el sentido del habla-yo..yo..debo irme.

-No, Ginny..no es lo que piensas-farfulló Harry, de cuclillas frente a ella, tomándola del rostro-Es una situación que dá a pensar cosas tremendas..pero es como te lo decimos.

-Harry, será mejor que me vaya-Lana se metió para la cocina, donde estaba el cuarto de lavado, antes que el chico si quiera la escuchara. Estaba concentrado en la expresión de tristeza de la pelirroja-Ginny, dime algo-pidió viendo como ella solo miraba al suelo, abstraída.

-Ahora sé por que no me has venido a ver toda la semana-susurró a la vez que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla-Estabas ocupado.

-No, no, Ginny..no te hagas la cabeza con cosas..

-¿Hacerme la cabeza, Harry?-estalló de repente, haciendo que él la soltara del susto-¡Por merlín, Harry! Estabas con esa chica semi desnudo en tu casa..¿Cómo quieres que no me haga la película?

-Ginny, no es lo que piensas..ya te lo he dicho-volvió a tomarla por el rostro, pero ella lo alejó.

-Te dije que no quería nada contigo..Seguro que esto es mi culpa ¿ no?-soltó sarcásticamente-Te tomaste mi petición muy enserio, y demasiado rápido..¿Qué esperabas?¿Deshacerte de mí con tanta facilidad? ¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Harry Potter! ¡Por si no te habías enterado!

-¡Lo sé!-bramó molesto por su ironía-¡Lo sé y lo quiero más que nada! ¡A ti también te amo, pero no lo quieres entender!

-Tú no te quieres hacer cargo, que es otra cosa-replicó con la voz quebrada de la tristeza. Se puso de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando la detuvo de nuevo-Suéltame-le pidió en un ahogo de llanto, él no lo hizo, sino que la acercó más a su pecho-Suéltame, no te quiero cerca-La estrechó más pero ella se escurrió por debajo-¡No te quiero volver a ver, maldito mentiroso!

-Pero Ginny…

-Buscaré un padre que se preocupe por mi bienestar-declaró amargamente y abrió la puerta-Quizás mi ex novio Kevin se haga cargo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ginny?-preguntó incrédulo a sus incoherentes palabras.

-¡Lo que oíste!-chilló furibunda-¡Le buscaré otro padre a mi hijo! Uno que lo quiera, que me quiera.

-Pero..

Cerró la puerta con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello, desesperado y confundido.¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

-Harry, lo siento mucho-Lana estaba con su remera mojada, avergonzadísima del mal momento-Todo esto ha sido por mi y tu novia ha pensando cualquier cosa.

-No es tu culpa, Lana..Será mejor que te vayas-lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, que dio a entender a ella que debía irse.

Tras un susurro de despedida, Harry se dejó caer en el suelo, maldiciéndose por que el destino lo alejara cada vez más de Ginny.

Tal vez tenía razón la chica y a mala suerte se empecinaba de arruinarle los buenos momentos.

_Hola a todos..Estamos llegando a los últimos capitulos de esta historia, mi primer harry-ginny medianamente largo._

_Les doy las gracias, como siempre..Y felices pascuas!!_

_Ah!..¿Les gustó el personaje de Lana Boyle?..Me surgió de la nada y el nombre es de una famosa actriz._

_Besazos._

_Lal!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!!****Al fin puedo actualizar esto, me sentía muy apenada de no hacerlo. Ya saben, oscupada con la escuela y esas cosas.**

**Espero q les guste este capítulo que me ha quedado bien a mi gusto.**

**No es el último!!**

**Besoo**

**Lal!**

**10)Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va.**

¡Buscarle un nuevo padre a su hijo! ¡Por Merlín y todos sus Santos Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda! Esta loca, desquiciada y lunática al mencionar a Kevin como un posible..¿En qué estaba pensando..?

Las pobre Rosalie y Wendy la miraban con caras de alma en pena. Ella levantó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa torcida y triste.

-No se preocupen por mí-les dijo en un medio susurro, alicaído-Estaré bien..Solo..quiero estar sola y dormir..¿No te quedan de esos somníferos?-Wendy negó, enojada y se acercó a arroparla.

-Te harán mal…y no es aconsejable para el bebé-Ginny, al recordar su estado, asintió-Trata de dormir..y si necesitas algo..Solo pega un grito-Acarició su cabello y su mano-Duerme.

Rosalie le tiró un beso en el aire y salió con su amiga del cuarto.

-Está muy mal-musitó tristemente Rosalie y suspiró.-Encima no quiere cuidarse.

-Peligra su vida, y la del bebé..-Wendy se recostó en la pared y exclamó-No comprendo lo de Harry..si la quería..

-La quiere todavía, debió de ser todo una confusión..Nunca había visto a alguien que quisiera más a Ginny.

-Pero es hombre, y Ginny está embarazada..y..

-¡No te atrevas ni siquiera a enunciar que Harry quiere deshacerse de Ginny y su bebé!-amenazó con un dedo-La ama con locura, ¿entiendes? Pero ella es cabezota, y ha sufrido montones.

-Lo siento, y es verdad, Ginny no quiere ser lastimada de nuevo..Ella siente que no vale junto a Harry-dijo Wendy con otro suspiro.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Wendy fue a abrir, cuando suspiró irritada y se volteó.

-Quién es?-preguntó Rosalie asomándose.

-Este idiota que completa el triángulo de novela!-se quejó la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

El recién llagado sonrió y tomó asiento con total confianza.

-Vengo a ver a Ginny ya a proponerle una cosa…

**/**

Sentía la cabeza adolorida y pesada, como si le hubieran pegado con una bludger en la parte frontal.

Asintió apesumbradamente ante las palabras de su abogado, el Sr Finnes, el antiguo amigo de la familia Potter, y se volteó levemente al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

Era Ernest Rockwell, su manager deportivo quien le sonrió compasivamente.

-Es todo por ahora Harry, pero deberás presentarte en las citas de conciliación con la demandante-anunció su abogado, cerrando su portafolios-Sé que esto es mucho para ti, hijo-Le dedicó una sonrisa parecida a la de un padre consolador-Pero es lo que te toca por ser rico y famoso.

-Eso es lo de menos-masculló Harry incorporándose-Solo quiero que Dianne me deje en paz y sin con esos cincuenta mil galleons ella es feliz, lo seré yo también.

-Harry, de eso vengo a hablarte-dijo Ernest Rockwell dejando un paquete mal envuelto sobre la mesa-Esta chica ha ido un poco más allá de esta demanda.

Harry lo miró, extrañado y abrió el paquete con aprensión. ¿Qué más podía querer que ser famosa y ser rica? Suspiró, abatido, y dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

Era obvio. Ser más rica, y más famosa, quedando bien parada como la "chica a la que abandonaron".

-¿Una biografía?-preguntó el Sr Finnes examinando el libro con una foto de Dianne, llorando prácticamente en la portada-"Mi vida, todo una novela"-leyó el titular, sorprendido-¿Qué pretende con esto?

-Dejar a Harry más hundido, si se puede todavía-opinó Ernest con un suspiro y se sentó, apoyándose cansado en el respaldar de la silla-Con esto tu reputación está en manos de Merlín, Harry…Ella ha sacado todo el provecho que ha querido.

-Que lo siga haciendo, la verdad me importa un rábano-increpó suspirando, con unas ojeras profundas-Solo quiero dormir, tratar de estar bien y recuperar a Ginny, si se puede.

-Muchacho-Su abogado lo palmeó, paternalmente-Trataré de molestarte lo menos posible, y si nos toca el Juez Winslet, en menos de dos semanas estarás liberado, créeme.

-Gracias, Sr Finnigan-Levantó la mirada y gesticuló algo parecido a una sonrisa-Lo acompaño a la puerta..

-No Harry, siéntate-lo cortó Enernest y se ofreció él mismo a acompañar al abogado a la puerta-Sr Finnigan-le dijo cuando estaban más alejados del vencido muchacho-¿Cree que será posible eso que dijo?

-¿Lo de dejarlo lo más tranquilo posible?-Ernest asintió-Sí, lo creo..Mire..con estas chicas en busca de fama y dinero, se arreglan las cosas muy fáciles, y Harry quiere la vía rápida.

-Entonces, si quiere más dinero, déselo que Harry estará contento-El Sr Finnigan asintió y se retiró con una sacudida de mano.

-Harry, deberías dormir..-le aconsejó Ernest-Yo me ocuparé de las llamadas hartantes de Jules Morfey, de los gastos que les debes y de los paparazis.

-Gracias Ernest-Se puso de pie y lo palmeó en el hombro, muy agradecido-Dormiré un poco y luego trataré de ver a Ginny.

-Espera Harry-lo detuvo el hombre vacilante-¿Estás seguro que quieres realmente a esa chica? Por que si estás haciendo todo esto solo por que está embarazada..

-La amo-lo cortó seriamente-Por qué lo preguntas?

-No dudo de tus sentimientos, Harry-contestó-Pero quería asegurarme de que todo ese mambo realmente vale la pena.

-Oye, Ernest..Sé que es rápido, y pensarás que estoy loco, pero..

-¡Ey, Harry!-exclamó frenándolo con la mano-No cuestiono lo que sientes, solo quería saber la verdad.

-Esa chica es el amor de mi vida, amigo-declaró Harry con voz ronca y los ojos casi cerrados por el cansancio-Y lucharé por ella con lo que me quedan de fuerzas.

Ernest sonrió y lo mandó a dormir para recuperar "esas fuerzas".

**/**

-Claro que sí-asintió Dianne con la cabeza, y una sonrisa de satisfacción-Por supuesto que pienso utilizar este libro para impulsar mi carrera como escritora, modelo y por qué no, actriz de novelas muggles.

-¿Se le da bien la actuación?-preguntó una reportera de más allá levantando la mano.

-La verdad es que nunca lo he intentado, pero podría aprender, no?-contestó amablemente y la reportera cuestionó la respuesta alegando que las chicas que comenzaban su carrera siendo modelos, nunca actuaban bien-Pero con preparación y ganas se llega muy lejos. Y creo tener esas dos virtudes-contestó tratando de no ser grosera. Reporteras entrometidas como esa se meterían con ella toda su carrera.

-Una pregunta más-Dianne asintió, sonriendo con falsedad-Será la última, lo prometo-Todos miraron expectantes la pregunta de tal desafiante reportera -¿Qué sientes al haber comenzado tu "carrera", como la llamas, en base a el despecho de tu relación con Harry Potter?

La hermana de Dianne, sentada junto a ella, carraspeó sonoramente e intentó dar por finalizada la conferencia, pero Dianne dudó antes de detenerla y decir:

-Querida, mi carrera comenzó el día que decidí comprometerme con Harry, pero fue él quien me dejó, y eso me sumió en una total depresión de la cual estoy tratando de salir adelante con ayuda de mis seguidoras-Un par de chicas altas y con una neurona estaban emocionadas, saludándola-Mi hermana-La chica que antes había tratado de frenar la conferencia asintió, levemente-Mi libro-Tomó su biografía y la presionó contra su pecho-Y ustedes, en cierta forma, por que son una terapia para escapar mis emociones.

La reportera lo anotó en su libreta con la vuelapluma y asintió.

-Gracias a todos por estar presentes aquí, los veré este Viernes en Flourish & Blotts para firmas mis ejemplares a las cinco de la tarde.-Dianne sonrió para un par de fotos más y bajó de la tarima hacia el cuarto de atrás, donde se dejó caer cansada frente al tocador con espejo.

-¿Hasta donde piensas llegar?-preguntó en un susurró de irritación su hermana con incredulidad-¿Cómo puedes mentir de esa forma frente a todos esos reporteros?

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó molesta-No te cuelgues de mi momento de fama, hermanita-amenazó con un deje de ira palpable en la voz-Soy yo quien está en la cima de la fama en este momento, no tú, Jessica-aclaró y sonrió con arrogancia-Bien quieres mi vida, ¿no? Hermosa, popular y ahora rica, muy rica.

-Harry Potter te dará ese dinero-increpó Jessica-Pero no te hará feliz, Dianne..Yo..-suspiró, angustiada-..Acepté venir a esta conferencia contigo pensando que te arrepentirías y les dirías las verdades a esos reporteros..Pero veo que me equivoqué-Negó con la cabeza y añadió-Estás labrando una disque carrera a base de mentiras y despecho..y por eso quise detener todo este circo-Dianne soltó una risita arrogante-¡No te burles de mí!..Quiero cuidarte, aunque no lo creas..-terminó en un susurro de casi súplica.

Dianne negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, frente a su hermana.

-No me comeré ese cuento que quieres cuidarme..¿Acaso crees que mi verso sobre la depresión y maltrato de Harry es demasiado frágil como para quebrarse a la primera?-Negó con el dedo y chasqueó la lengua-Soy más inteligente que eso, Jessica..Creí que lo sabías.

-Solo quería cuidarte de lo que pueda venir, Dianne-dijo en voz casi baja-Harry y esa chica se reconciliarán, se presentarán en público y tú serás olvidada para siempre. Nadie recordará a la chica que salía con la estrella de Quiddicth, y quedó despechada, nadie recordará tu biografía inventada-Arrojó el libro a los pies de una ofendida Dianne-Nadie en todo el Mundo Mágico creerá o recordará tus palabras falsas ¿Sabes por qué?-Dianne iba a replicar pero su hermana la calló diciendo-Por que carece de interesante lo que muestras, Dianne. Eres una más en la cadena de mujeres que quiere conocerse a cuestas de personas buenas y asquerosamente ricas como Harry, quien tuvo la suerte de no casarse contigo, y hallar a esa chica..Aunque sé que no eres mala persona, estás cegada por lo material, y eres tan superficial que crees saber todo pero no es así.

-Eres mi hermana supuestamente-chilló Dianne casi llorosa-Eres despreciable..

-Soy lógica, y eso lo sabes..-Sonrió pero no de forma burlesca, sino de forma afable-Pero digo la verdad, y lo sabes también . Y espero con toda mi alma..-tomó una mano de su hermana-..aunque no lo creas, que recapacites y acabes con todo este circo barato.

**/**

Ginny salió de su cuarto con los ojos entrecerrados y su bata a medio poner. No podía dormir debido a gritos, insultos y su nombre se oyó en varias ocasiones.

-¿Qué pasa? Me duele la cabeza-se frotó los ojos para ver mejor y soltó un chillido de sorpresa al ver a Kevin McFloid peleando verbalmente con su prima y su amiga-¿Kevin, qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida para mal.

-Estoy buscándote pero estas dos..-las miró con molestia-..mujeres..no me dejan hablar contigo.

-Y qué bien-carraspeó y rectificó-Digo, qué mal, qué desconsideradas-Wendy sonrió de medio lado y Rosalie también.-¿Qué quieres, Kevin? No estoy bien y quisiera descansar.

-Eso mismo le estábamos diciendo-dijo Wendy con su varita entre sus manos-Pero es necio y..

-Solo quiero hablar unos segundos, por favor-le pidió tratando de poner esos ojos de pena que Ginny conocía muy bien.

-Kevin..¿Sabes qué?..No tengo ganas de pasar por esto de nuevo-se revolvió el cabello, exasperada-Digo, tus súplicas, perdones y reconciliaciones baratas..Ya lo hemos pasado y..estoy cansada.

-Es por eso mismo que vine, Ginny..Sé que estás embarazada y quiero, nosé, hacer algo por ti-exclamó en voz enérgica con cariño que Ginny sabía que no existía.

-¿Hacer algo por ella?-susurró incrédula Rosalie pero Wendy la calló. Captando una seña mínima de Ginny de dejarlos solos-Pero Ginny..-protestó la chica pero la pelirroja asintió, susurrándole "Todo está bien".

-Esta bien, vamos..-suspiró Rosalie metiéndose, no muy convencida, con Wendy a la cocina, quien mató con la mirada al chico.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-increpó burlonamente la chica sentándose-¿Es que acaso se te ablandó el alma o quieres comenzar actos de caridad?

-No, Ginny, no-se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarla de las manos. Ella se dejó, tratando de no reír ante sus palabras-Yo quiero ser el padre de esta criatura, Ginny…Por lo que sé-se aclaró la voz levemente-..El padre es una basura, no se ocupa de él y tú estás sola y desamparada..Y yo quiero..

-¿Quién te dijo todo esto?-preguntó interesada soltándose con rapidez.

-Eso ahora no importa, yo solo quiero..

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-reiteró ahora algo molesta-Quiero saber quien te dijo todo esto, Kevin.

-Eso no importa, Ginny..yo solo quiero ser..

-¿Quién?

-Esta bien..-suspiró el muchacho-Las secretarias de la oficina de Jules Morfey.-soltó y volvió a tomar las manos de la chica-Pero eso ahora no importa, por que importas tú, el bebé y mis ganas de ser parte de esta familia.

-¿Familia?-preguntó incrédula Ginny y soltó una risita apagada por el cansancio físico-¿Familia, dices?-Kevin asintió, entusiasmado-Tú no eres capaz de formar una familia en este momento, Kevin…Es más, me aventuro a decir que apenas puedes mantener a una lechuza, o me equivoco?-Kevin la miró, ofendido-En serio, Kevin, todo esto es gracioso..Incluso, ridículo.

-Pero mis propuestas Ginny, son serias y tú necesitas un padre..

-El padre de mi bebé está presente..¿si?-lo cortó ella tajantemente.-Es el mejor padre que pude haber escogido para tener un hijo..No tú-lo señaló, con superioridad-Que me engañaste y me heriste, y ahora te vienes a hacer el hombre ejemplar ofreciéndome cosas que ni en sueños me darás, Kevin.

-Ginny, no digas esas cosas-pidió algo dolido, aunque la chica sabía que era pura actuación.-Yo no te amo, eso es cierto, pero con el tiempo..

-¡Con el tiempo nada, Kevin!-increpó cansada con la voz elevada-¿Es que no entiendes que lo que me dices me divierte? Lo veo tan..increíble y..ocurrente que apenas lo entiendo-exclamó sonriendo de medio lado, en medio de un rostro blanquecino, pálido y sin gracia-Te lo agradezco Kevin, pero no puedo aceptar nada de esto..

-Pero Ginny..si tú solo..-suspiró, abatido y avergonzado-..Dicen que el padre es detestable..un Don Juan insufrible, Ginny..Tú no te mereces eso.

-Y si me merezco que me engañes, Kevin?

El muchacho negó, más avergonzando y se alejó unos pasos de Ginny para bajar la cabeza y suspirar. Se sentía un idiota total. Ni siquiera sabía por que estaba allí, solo recordó escuchar que Ginny estaba embarazada y salir corriendo a su apartamento.

-No sé que manía extraña tienes de querer volver conmigo.-habló la chica, pensativa-Es quizás, que soy demasiado buena y te perdonaría infidelidades..Si te amara, claro-Kevin asintió, rojo de la furia y de la vergüenza del orgullo pisoteado.

Ginny lo miró con algo de pena, pero en el fondo sabía que merecía esas palabras de burla y realidad. Una por haberla engañado con aquella chica, y otra, por haberle propuesto volver con ella alegando "necesitarla" cuando Ginny sabía que solo quería acostarse con ella.

-Estoy demasiado humillado con esto..¿no crees?-preguntó sintiendo su virilidad masculina ofendida-No te buscaré más, Ginny.

-Me alegro-soltó la chica cortantemente y suspiró tomando asintiendo-Con esto cerramos una historia revoltosa, densa y sin momentos lindos que rescatar.

-Para ti no, pero para mi, si-admitió el chico con una sonrisa un poco triste-Adiós, Ginny.

La pelirroja soltó un leve"Adiós" sin emociones expresadas por aquel sujeto que era un pobre diablo viendo en qué vida meterse.

Por suerte, la suya ya estaba ocupada, y demasiado, como para que aquel tipo metiera cizaña, y la enredara más.

-¡Se fue!-Wendy y Rosalie la oyeron y salieron de la cocina con un pastel y varios platos.

-¿Se fue de aquí o..?-Wendy la miró, interrogante.

-Se fue de mi vida-anunció Ginny como si dejara un yunque caer de un edificio muy alto. Es que de echo, se libraba de un gran peso.-No volverá a rondar más por aquí, molestando y tratando de meterse.

-¡Sii!-chilló Wendy lanzando una servilleta al aire y abrazando a la débil Ginny-Yo sabía que este era el momento de echarlo definitivamente.

-Te felicito-apresuró a decir Rosalie cortando el pastel-Aunque no conociera mucho de su relación, no me agrada para ti a menos que sea..-se calló repentinamente, viendo el error que había cometido.

Ginny asintió, tranquilizándola.

-Harry-pronunció Ginny con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios-Dilo, no hay problema.

-¿De verdad?..Por que si metí la pata, lo siento-se disculpó con pesar acariciándole el brazo-Sé que lo que viste no te gustó nada, pero..

-No hablemos de eso ahora, si?-pidió Wendy y carraspeó a propósito-¡Ahora comeremos pastel! Por que ahora que somos más, tendremos que preparar cosas más ricas en calorías y exquisitas.

-Gracias-Ginny tomó un trozo de pastel de chocolate y se llevó una cucharada a la boca-Mmmm-clamó en un gemido de placer.-Está buenísimo.

**/**

Sintió su nombre varias veces y alguien la zamarreaba suavemente por lo hombros.

Abrió un ojo y vislumbró a Wendy de bata, con los cabellos revueltos y su insistente voz tratando de que se despertara.

-Ginny, vamos, arriba.-pedía la chica y aplaudió en el aire, cerca de los ojos de la pelirroja-¡Ginny, te buscan! ¡Despierta!

-Pero..si son las dos de la mañana..-susurró la chica con somnolencia-..¿Quién demonios es tan imprudente..?

-Harry-dio como toda respuesta Rosalie, su prima, entrando al cuarto en la misma condición que Wendy. Al parecer, Harry las había despertado.-¡Vamos, Ginny! Está esperándote en la sala.

-Luce muy cansado al igual que tú, pero necesitan charlar y..

-Ya, ya-se quejó la pelirroja incorporándose y aceptando la bata que Rosalie le pasó-Pero déjenme dormir luego, si?

Las chicas asintieron, gustosas de que Ginny aceptara con facilidad hablar con Harry, quien estaba ansioso y adormilado, en un sillón de la sala.

-Harry-saludó la pelirroja tratando de abrir más los ojos y tomando asiento junto a él.

Todavía no sabía por que había aceptado ese encuentro con tanta facilidad, pero sentía que ya había pasado un día y medio desde el desastroso momento que le había echo tanto daño. Sentía que quería acabar con esta cadena de problemas y sucesos extraños con rapidez, al igual que lo hizo con Kevin horas atrás.

Además, sentía que le debía por lo menos, una respuesta a Harry, por los momentos buenos que habían pasado por su hijo, sobre todo.

-Ginny-gesticuló el chico despertándose del todo y subiendo sus gafas-Qué bueno verte.

-Igualmente-contestó con un ápice de agrado que a Harry le dio una esperanza-Harry, en cuanto a lo pasó, yo..

-Ginny-pidió sin siquiera acercarse más, o tomarle las manos, como Kevin había echo o cualquier otro hombre hubiera echo en su lugar. Tomarle las manos o acariciarla para que ella se debilitara ante el contacto.-Déjame decirte una sola cosa, y luego dime lo que quieras pero..primero déjame hablar.

-Está bien-asintió ella.

-Sabes que lo que pasó allá con esa chica no fue nada, ¿verdad?-preguntó y Ginny solo asintió levemente-Digo, que no pasó nada entre nosotros.

-De eso no estoy tan segura-expresó con escepticismo-Si me quieres contar como fueron las cosas..

El chico asintió, contento por que le diera esa oportunidad. Comenzó a narrar lo que había echo ese día, la confianza que le inspiró aquella chica y como acabaron en su apartamento en tan comprometedora situación.

-Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar-explicaba y Ginny solo lo miraba, atentamente-Alguien a quien contarle mis problemas y me diera una opinión, o simplemente que se quedara callado y me escuchara.

-Así que..-Ginny carraspeó..- Esa chica te cayó bien y la elegiste para contarle tus problemas.

-Sí, así es-corroboró Harry-Me habían pasado muchas cosas buenas en tan poco tiempo, y a la vez, cosas malas.

-¿Malas?-preguntó Ginny temiendo que le dijera que su bebé y ella eran esas cosas.

-Dianne, y mi carrera-contestó sorprendido de la pregunta-Ahora me está demandando, ha sacado una biografía que no me deja muy bien parado que digamos..y.. mi carrera, la cual la verdad ya no me importa.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Harry?..Sí el Quiddicth siempre ha sido tu fuerte y..

-Creo que dejaré de jugar por algún tiempo, ya sabes, para descansar un poco-Ella lo entendió. Demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, sumado a una muy mala fama.-Y tengo la esperanza de trabajar algún día como auror, como mis padres.

-¿Auror?

-Sí, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie-sonrió, como un niño pequeño-Pero mis padres fueron muy buenos aurors y siempre me gustó esa carrera.

-Pero es peligroso..

-Pero no tiene tanta fama y problemas rosas como el Quiddicth-la cortó Harry sintiendo agradecimiento por su preocupación-Y bueno..-suspiró, nervioso-..Eso fue lo que pasó con esa extraña.

Ginny asintió de nuevo y carraspeó, mirando al suelo.

-¿Sabes quien vino a verme hoy?-preguntó subiendo su mirada, y el chico negó-Mi ex novio, Kevin.

A Harry se le subieron los colores rojos a la cabeza y sintió el temor crecer dentro de su ser. ¿Acaso sus palabras de buscarle un nuevo padre a su hijo eran ciertas?

-Yo soy el padre de ese bebé-declaró antes que la chica hablara-Tengo derechos sobre ese bebé, Ginny.-dijo en una voz suplicante que la hizo caer ante una debilidad y encanto total.

-Lo sé, Harry, lo sé-respondió enternecida, y agregó-Es por eso que lo eché de aquí.

El moreno respiró más tranquilo, le pidió que le dijera a qué había ido aquel patán. Ginny le contó todo muy por encima, sacando algunos detalles y Harry se serenó más aún, teniendo la suerte de su lado al saber que Ginny sabía diferenciar bien las cosas.

Le había dado lo que ese imbécil se merecía. Ya había pasado su turno con la chica, y ahora le tocaba a él, y era su familia.

No dejaría que nadie, y menos un imbécil, se tratara de meter en su familia casi armada.

-Entonces, Kevin se marchó para siempre de tu vida-soltó el muchacho en tono de pregunta. Ella afirmó con la cabeza.-Y eso quiere decir que tus palabras fueron fruto de la rabia del momento-Ella volvió a afirmar.

-Tengo bien en claro quien es quién, Harry-contestó con voz seria-Y sé que eres el padre de mi hijo, yo nunca te alejaría de él, aunque nos odiáramos.

-Tenemos la suerte de no hacerlo-osó de decir el chico, algo asustado-¿Cierto?-preguntó tragando saliva, con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Yo no te odio, Harry-negó la chica con seguridad-Pero tampoco te quiero-Harry sintió su corazón aplastado, sangrando en los pies de Ginny. Insegura y revoltosa Ginny Weasley, a quien él amaba.

-Hay una canción muy linda, Harry-continuó diciendo y el chico se sintió molesto de que siguiera hablando como si hablara de algo común y corriente.-Dice algo como..-lo pensó un segundo y entonó-.._Vuelve, Que sin ti la vida se me va...Oh, Vuelve..Qué me falta el aire si tú no estas..Oh, Vuelve..Nadie ocupara tu lugar..Sobra tanto espacio si no estas..No paso un minuto sin pensar..Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va._.-acabó de cantar y una sonrisa de alegría se le estampó en rostro. Harry se sentía confundido y ella se acercó, tomando una mano suya-Harry..siento haber dado tantas vueltas..Es que soy insegura, indecisa e histérica..pero _te amo_.

Se sintió desfallecer ante tales palabras y acortó la distancia que los separaba con ansias y rapidez.

Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir el roce de los labios del chico, moviéndose contra los suyos, con deseo guardado y cierto entusiasmo, como si lo que viniera sería mejor.

De echo, ella sabía que sería mejor.

-Cielos, Ginny Wealey!-masculló el chico radiante-Me hiciste pasar los peores minutos de mi vida!-La atrajo de nuevo hacia él, esta vez con más delicadeza y suavidad. Ella sonreía en todo momento, y se dejaba hacer.-Nunca, nunca, pero nunca..-amenazó Harry al separarse del segundo beso-..nunca, nunca, nunca..me hagas de nuevo esto, Ginny...La espera fue interminable.

-Pero valió la pena..-susurró ella abrazándolo-Ah, espera-se separó levemente y sacó una cadenita de su bolsillo-¿Me la colocas?

Harry la miró unos segundos, vacilando.

-¿Te la habías sacado?-preguntó un poco desilucionado.

-No, se me cayó-justificó la chica y el hombre se tranquilizó. De echo, era la verdad. Cuando se levantó esa mañana, se tocó el cuello y no sintió el tacto de la fría cadena de oro blanco y sintió enloquecer.

Luego de una cansina búsqueda por el apartamento, Wendy la halló debajo de la cama, con un eslabón abierto-Nunca me la sacaría, Harry..Sé lo que significa para ti.

_**Flash Back**_

_La pelirroja dejó de escribir atónita y tomó la bolsita._

_-Pero Harry..yo no…_

_El moreno negó y apretó la mano de Ginny sobre la bolsita. Era perfecto para ella._

_-Era de mi madre..y..lo encontré entre sus pertenencias cuando murió-explicó con los ojos brillantes-Ellos murieron en un accidente muggle automovilístico..y ella la llevaba puesta todo el tiempo._

_-Es muy bonita._

_Era una cadena de plata, algo vieja pero que conservaba su brillo. Tenía un colgante en forma de gota, en el centro, color púrpura._

_-Su madre se la dio cuando era pequeña..y yo quiero dártela a ti._

_-Harry..esto es algo tan personal para ti..yo..no puedo aceptarlo-repuso apenada al borde de las lágrimas. Era el gesto más tierno que habían tenido con ella.-Nunca un hico me regaló algo como esto..tan significativo..pero no puedo aceptarla, Harry..Guárdala para ti._

_-¡No, Ginny!-exclamó tajante, haciéndola temblar-Quiero que la uses, que me recuerdes cuando la veas..Yo la tendré guardada en un cajón, sin darle uso..Por favor._

_Ella asintió, por que se enojaría si lo seguía rechazando. El moreno volteó y se la colocó acariciando su cuello con los dedos._

_-Te va perfectamente._

_-Es muy bella..Espero lucirla como se merece..pero..¿No se la había dado nunca a otra chica?-preguntó curiosa. Debía saberlo. El muchacho negó fervientemente-¿Soy la primera?_

_-Ginny..estas cosas son tan importantes para mi que no se las doy a cualquiera._

_-Pero yo.._

_-Tú eres especial, Ginny..por eso quiero que la uses-explicó con una sonrisa_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_


	11. Chapter 11

11) Lo que me gusta más de ti

**11) Lo que me gusta más de ti**

Entre sus brazos, con su cabeza escondida en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro, se sentía cálida, protegida, amada, querida. Y nada ni nadie podía alejarla de esa sensación a partir de ahora.

A partir de ahora, de ese momento, en que había dejado atrás la mala suerte amorosa que la perseguía, donde había dejado atrás ese sentimiento horrible que la seguía cuando comenzaba a querer a alguien, que le decía que todo iba a salir mal, cuando todo aparentaba ir bien.

Ya no más, se había dicho a sí misma, y su subconsciente y su corazón, asintieron de manera general, sintiéndose en paz interiormente.

Segura, feliz, decidida, firme. Y todo se debía a Harry, quien en ese momento la soltó apenas para verla a los ojos y sonreía.

Bajó su mirada a el cuello de ella, ahora adornado por una hermosa cadenita que había pertenecido años anteriores a su madre, la otra mujer más importante de su vida.

Y ahora le pertenecía a ella, a Ginny, a su chica, a la que le daría próximamente el regalo más hermoso de su vida, quien había convertido su vida, en menos de una semana, en algo increíble, turbulento y mágico.

Más mágico que todos los poderosos hechizos juntos.

Un grito de emoción y júbilo se oyó desde las habitaciones y dos mujeres en batas se les echaron encima emocionadas y algo llorosas.

-¡Si, si, si!-festejaba Wendy abrazándola agitadamente, sin dejarla respirar-¡Esa es mi amiga!

-Wendy..-pidió entrecortadamente la chica, mientras que ahora Rosalie se le abalanzaba entre besos y palabras de felicitaciones.

-Prima-le dijo con una sonrisa de alegría y los ojos llorosos-Soy tan feliz por ti-La volvió a abrazar y Ginny, desde un pequeño hueco en el abrazo, pudo ver que Harry estaba tan asfixiado como ella, y le sonrió, compadecidamente.

**ᅜ****ᖳ****ᅜ**

_Unos días después…_

Unos incesantes golpes en la puerta lo hicieron soltar una serie de graves improperios. Estaba abrazado a Ginny viendo una gran película muggle, donde ella ya había gastado dos cajas de pañuelos descartables, sumado a la proposición repentina del jugador de Quiddicth, en cual en medio de la película, tras ver una escena donde el protagonista le proponía casarse e irse a vivir juntos, lo imitó, sin la proposición de casamiento, claro, sabiendo que sería mucho para Ginny y no quería volver a asustarla.

-Esos que dicen que las embarazadas están mas sensibles es cierto-rectificó Harry levantándose del sillón y atrapó el almohadón que Ginny le arrojó-¡Ey!, No me maltrates sin antes haberme respondido.

-Estoy considerando venirme aquí, todavía-terció ella haciendo como dudaba, maliciosamente. Amaba hacerlo sufrir, incluso después de haberlo echo sufrir de verdad.

-Eres mala, muy mala-susurró haciendo un morrito con los labios antes de abrir la puerta y carraspear, algo asombrado-Dianne-dijo al ver a la chica parada bajo el umbral de la puerta. Lucía muy elegante y llevaba dos libros en sus manos-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó tratando de no sonar grosero.

-Hola Harry..yo solo quería..-vio a Ginny, quien la miraba expectante semiacostada en el sillón-..Hola Ginny-saludó sin sorprenderse. Era obvio que vivieran juntos, pensó-Qué bueno encontrarlos juntos, así será todo más rápido-exclamó más para sí misma-¿Puedo..pasar?

Harry estaba por decirle que sí, pero volteó instintivamente a mirar a Ginny para que no hubiera más esa clase de problemas. La pelirroja, extrañada, asintió levemente

-Claro-se hizo a un lado y la chica pasó con algo de vergüenza, después de todo había sido caprichosa, histérica y algo malvada con ellos.

-Yo..

-Toma siento-ofreció Ginny ya levantada indicándole la silla, pero Dianne negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien-les dijo un tanto cordial, y se propuso ir al grano con rapidez, debido a la vergüenza que sentía-..Yo.. he venido a pedirles disculpas-Ginny y Harry se miraron, extrañados-..Sé que hize cosas malas, que me comporté como una estúpida.

-Dianne, ni que hubieras intentado separarnos-dijo Ginny para quitarle dramatismo y Harry asintió-Digo, tu querías cosas materiales y no..

-Ginny, por favor, déjame acabar-le pidió mirándola con intensidad-Sé que no hice cosas tan terribles como esas..pero me siento culpable por haber seguido con toda esa farsa aún sabiendo que Harry te quería..y..he venido a tratar de redimirme un poco..-Levantó uno de los libros que traía y se los enseñó-..Este es mi primer libro, la biografía que te dejó mal parado, Harry-El chico asintió, sintiendo como la furia trepaba poco a poco por su cuerpo-..Y sé que la pasaste mal..aunque eso no te afecte-Harry recordó las lechuzas, memorandums, reporteros y demás cosas que lo hastiaron durante una semana entera-..Pero ayer saqué la segunda parte de toda esta historia, Harry-Le entregó el otro libro y el muchacho se sorprendió de verse en la portada con Ginny, sonriendo-..Y esa es la versión final, y la verdadera.

-¿Y.. se vendió?-preguntó sorprendido

-Más que la primera-terció con una sonrisa de lado-La historia de ustedes, desde mi punto de vista, es mucho mejor que la de nosotros..

-Pero no hacía falta todo esto..

-Sí, Ginny, hacía falta-la cortó y sus ojos se cristalizaron-No por cuestiones financieras, sino por cuestiones personales..Sentía que debía hacer algo por ustedes, y creo que después de este libro, más de uno me odiará..pero sabrán la verdad.

-Dianne..-dijo Harry incrédulo y se acercó para tomarle una mano-No eres mala persona..y esto demuestra eso y mucho más.

-Sí-acordó Ginny tomándole le otra, con algo de pesar.-No eres mala persona, pero te dejaste llevar por lo material

-Es por eso que lo hago-Se soltó suavemente de sus manos y los miró, apenada-Perdonen, una vez más.-Suspiró, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, cuando Harry la retuvo por el hombro. Volteó lentamente, y se asombró al recibir un besó en la mejilla por parte del chico-Harry…que..?

-Gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, y Ginny asintió, a lo lejos-Gracias por esto.

-Se los debía-les dijo en un susurro antes de salir, con la imagen de ellos sonriéndole. Había sido perdonada y ahora estaba en paz.

**ᅜ****ᖳ****ᅜ**

Con un golpe de varita en su copa, haciéndola vibrar, pidió silencio a toda la gente, que no era mucha, presente. Y todos se callaron, esperando por sus palabras que daban por comenzada la nueva vida que llevaría con Ginny, a su lado, tomándola por la cintura, con el vientre no muy abultado de un embarazo de dos meses.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí-Los presentes sonrieron, entre ellos, Wendy y el medimago de Ginny, que salían hace algún tiempo. Rosalie y su pareja, Fred, un francés muy amable, y Ron, hermano de Ginny, junto a su esposa Hermione, su abogado, el Sr Finnes, y su manager, Ernest.-Yo..quería decirle unas palabras a Ginny, mi prometida-Ella sonrió, radiante, con el cabello suelto con ligeros bucles, y un vestido celeste, discreto pero sensual, que le asentaba genial. Todos soltaron pitidos de emoción ante la palabra "prometida"-..Ginny, yo te amé desde el primer día que te vi..en esa oficina donde…pasé momentos malos, pero sobre todas las cosas, pasé momentos buenos, como conocerte, estar contigo, amarte, quererte..y luego hacer este bebé-le acarició el vientre, emocionado-..Mi vida era aburrida hasta que te conocí, Ginny..Yo nunca tuve familia verdadera, nunca tuve alguien me quisiera por lo que soy, y eso te lo dije, y tú me dijiste que te tenía, y en ese momento pensé. "Merlín, es ella, es real, y me quiere por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.."..y era verdad, Ginny. Te amaba, y te tenía frente a mí, sin dinero ni fama, tú estabas, y..eras una chica normal, todo lo que yo siempre necesitaba..y..me diste tanta magia, Ginny..Me das tanta magia y tanto cariño..que yo quiero estar contigo para siempre, si es posible..-Sonrió, emocionado pero sin llorar, y besó su mano, donde descansaba un anillo simple pero visible en el dedo anular, igual al que él poseía en su mano.

Ginny, a estas reales y magníficas palabras, lo besó cortamente en los labios, echa un mar de lágrimas, pero a pesar de ello, se aclaró la voz, le sonrió ligeramente y se limpió los ojos.

-Harry..yo solo quería darte las gracias por todo el aguante que me tuviste en ese tiempo donde yo creía que nada de esto era posible, donde..llevada por el miedo, el temor , la inseguridad..te alejaba cada vez más de mí, hasta tal punto de hacerme mal, de herirme, y de herirte a ti..solo por que me había ido mal en la vida, solo por que..había sufrido mucho..y..no había tenido la oportunidad de sentarme un segundo a pensar en la felicidad, en mí, y en el amor..pero..llegaste tú, tu insistencia y tu carisma..y me enamoraste, me buscaste, me perseguiste…y ¡Por Merlín, como le alegro que seas tan confiado e insistente conmigo! ¡Nunca te dabas por vencido y por eso te amo!-lo tomó por la barbilla y lo besó con ganas y euforia, haciendo que los presentes estallaran en aplausos.

-Te amo..-le volvió a decir Harry en susurro acariciando su mejilla

-Yo también..te amo-le dijo ella embelezada en su mirada.

-¡A Bailar!-gritó Wendy dándole al tocadiscos un toque con la varita-¡Vamos!-tomó al tímido medimago por la corbata y lo arrastró al centro del apartamento.

-Nunca me harás eso, verdad?-preguntó la pareja de Rosalie, Fred, viendo como Wendy llevaba y traía a su pareja a su antojo.

Rosalie rió alegremente.

-No, cielo, esa chica es muy posesiva-Él suspiró, aliviado y se dirigieron a bailar.

-Ginny, Harry-saludó Ron, el hermano de ella-Felicidades-Los aludidos asintieron agradecidos y luego el muchacho se dirigió con su esposa a la pista de baile.

-¡Harry, hijo!-lo saludó con un abrazo el Sr Finnes-Ginny, hija-besó su mano y la abrazó ligeramente-Los veo muy felices, me alegro por eso..

-Gracias, muchas gracias.. ¡Ohh!-Harry fue abrazado con cierta algarabía por Ernest, su representante y amigo, tomándolo desprevenido-Gracias, Ernest, muchas gracias..Por cierto-preguntó, rascándose el cuello-..No has sabido nada de..?

-¡No me apures, Harry!-le pidió el hombre a medida que se soltaba de un abrazo con Ginny-De eso venía a hablarte..Mis contactos me han dicho que ya está todo listo para que comiences a entrenar este mismo Lunes..Las Urracas te extrañan ¿eh?-le dijo con un toqué en el hombro-Todos están esperando a verte, Harry…y todo eso de la Efedrina, los consejeros, etc. fue aclarado

-¿Oíste eso, Ginny?-preguntó contento el moreno, ella asintió y lo abrazó-1volveré a jugar, volveré!

-Y con tu carrera prácticamente limpia..-comentó Ernest, satisfecho-Ya nadie recuerda esos sucesos.

-Y para ti, hija-Ginny se volteó viendo al Sr Finnes, que la señalaba con un largo y arrugado dedo-Tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Para mi?

-Sí, hija, para ti-afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa-Como me habías pedido, te he hecho un lugar en la recepción de mi estudio jurídico..y podrás comenzar cuando quieras.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó incrédula de tanta felicidad la chica. El hombre asintió y ella lo abrazó, aprensivamente.-Oh, Sr Finnes, verá..no lo decepcionaré..yo..trabajo, cumplo, yo..

-Esta bien, muchacha, está bien-dijo el hombre restándole importancia-Solo avísame cuando quieras y te esperaré.

Harry le sonrió, feliz por ella y la besó en los labios.

-¿Harry..?-llamó ella, algo temerosa de que no la dejara comenzar ese mismo Lunes.-…Trabajaré ahora mismo, si es que puedo.

-Ginny, pero..-suspiró, pero asintió, resignado-Pero en cuanto te crezca más el vientre, y comiences a sentirte mal, dejarás el trabajo.

Ella asintió, satisfecha y lo besó con agradecimiento.

-El Lunes estaré por allí, Sr Finnes-El hombre asintió y miró a Harry con agradecimiento.

-Es lo mejor, Harry-le dijo sonriendo-Las mujeres nos pueden, no?

Harry asintió y volteó a ver a Ginny, quien lo llamaba por el hombro.

-¿Bailas?-preguntó ella en tono sensual al que él solo pudo asentir, atontado.

-Oye-le dijo luego de unos segundos de moverse al compás de una balada-No hemos elegido el nombre de nuestro hijo.

-¿No crees que es muy…pronto?-preguntó alzando una ceja. Ella negó con la cabeza-..Bien..veamos..si es mujer, quisiera ponerle como mi madre..aunque también podríamos llamarla como la tuya-Ella asintió, sonriendo-..Lily Molly, suena bien..

-Si, y si es hombre..podríamos llamarlo James..y el segundo nombre que lo elijan las madrinas..-le susurró al oído viendo a Wendy y a Rosalie.

-Me parece bien-accedió Harry y la besó suavemente-Mientras sea feliz, y esté bien, lo que sea.

-Lo mismo digo-acordó tomándolo por los hombros, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, a medida que recordaba por que lo había elegido: Era amable, inteligente, bueno, tierno, dulce, simpático, carismático, atractivo, bueno, leal, confiable.

Él, en su mente, enumeraba las mismas cosas sobre ella. Eran perfectos, el uno para el otro, dándose un equilibrio en sus vidas que andaban buscando hacía mucho tiempo.

**Fin**


End file.
